May I Love You ?
by sukeakwee
Summary: Kemajuan serta Kedamaian di dunia shinobi telah tercipta dan terus berkembang. Hal tersebut membuat Terumi Mei menyadari beberapa hal, terutama Keberadaaan seorang Shinobi mempesona berambut Silver, Hatake Kakashi. Walaupun ia hampir melupakan mimpinya untuk menikah, apakah ia bisa tahan dengan hanya memendam perasaannya? (chap 3 update)
1. Chapter 1 - Another Hatake ?

" **May I Love You?"**

a semi-canon Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story line this FF by:**

Sukea Kwee

 **Warnings:**

Typos, My First FF.

 **Author Notes :**

Hai Semua! Salam Kenal ! Saya Sukea, a newbie di dunia per FFan (very-very newbie sebenernya). Ini adalah FF pertama saya. Maaf kalau alur ceritanya jelek atau banyak bgt rangkaian kata yang absurd. Saya dengan senang hati menerima jika teman-teman dan para _senpai_ berkenan memberikan saran. Selamat membaca, hope you like it!

 **Chapter I – Another Hatake ?**

Kabut menyelimuti seluruh Kirigakure siang ini. Awan-awan tebal berwarna kelabu menghalangi matahari beserta sedikit kehangatannya. Hawa dingin pun ikut terasa di kulit seluruh penduduk. Sesuai dengan namanya, kabut selalu menutupi desa ini. Menyembunyikan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Kabut memang pernah beranjak dari Kirigakure meskipun hanya sekejap.

Lebih dari 7 tahun telah berlalu. Julukan Kirigakure sebagai _Chigiri no Sato perlahan_ pun dilupakan. Begitu pula dengan luka yang tertinggal, walaupun bekasnya masih ada. Kabut di Kirigakure yang dulu menyeramkan, kini berubah menjadi kabut yang menghiasi setiap sudut desa. Usainya perang dunia Shinobi serta dibuatnya perjanjian damai kelima negara besar membuat desa ini makin banyak melakukan perubahan. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi berbentuk silinder pun semakin banyak. Akademi yang dulu menjadi tempat menakutkan sekarang berubah menjadi tempat paling menyenangkan untuk belajar dan siap mencetak shinobi-shinobi hebat. Bahkan salah satu badan statistik terkemuka mencatat bahwa jumlah murid Akademi Shinobi Kirigakure paling banyak dibandingkan dengan seluruh negara elemental. Selain itu, Kirigakure sudah mempunyai akademi khusus _iryoonin_ dan akademi khusus untuk pengembangan teknologi dan persenjataan. Sungguh kemajuan yang sangat signifikan mengingat kejamnya sistem pendidikan di Kirigakure dulu.

Kirigakure juga mandiri dalam urusan pangan. Sudah setahun tambak di lautan serta perkebunan diurus dengan serius. Bahkan, Tuna serta _strawberry_ asal Kirigakure berhasil diekspor ke berbagai negara. Hal ini pun menambah pundi-pundi kesejahterahaan desa. Banyak orang dan beberapa pengamat memuji bahwa Kirigakure sangat maju, bahkan siap jika harus menjadi negara yang _independent_ tanpa negara Air. Di luar dari itu semua, masih banyak prestasi-prestasi Kirigakure lainnya yang teralu banyak untuk disebutkan. Semua itu tidak terlepas dari kinerja seorang Kage dengan visioner yang tinggi, Terumi Mei, Kage wanita pertama di Kirigakure.

Bagi Terumi, Kirigakure adalah harta yang tak ternilai. Sedari kecil, mendiang ayah dan ibunya telah menanamkan rasa cinta tanah air padanya. Hal tersebutlah yang menjadi cikal bakal Terumi menjadi seorang shinobi hebat serta Seorang Kage yang mumpuni. Namun dengan segala prestasi yang telah diraih Kirigakure tidak menjadikan Terumi tinggi hati. Ia belum puas. Ia masih bekerja keras demi dunia shinobi, Kirigakure, dan segenap jiwa yang hidup di dalamnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Terumi tengah sibuk menandatangani setumpuk dokumen di meja kerjanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata hijaunya menandakan sang empunya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Ia ingat, setelah makan siang ia harus mengunjungi Akademi Ninja yang sedang diperluas bangunannya. Setelah itu ia harus mengecek kondisi pertahanan keamanan di pesisir pantai barat dan harus kembali ke kantor Mizukage untuk membaca proposal yang sudah diajukan oleh beberapa pihak dalam seminggu ini. Ditambah ia harus menyusun ulang jadwal rencana kerja yang belum ter-realisasi akibat peristiwa Bulan hampir runtuh. Peristiwa besar yang membuat Terumi menunda beberapa rencana kerjanya hingga dua tahun

Memikirkan hal tersebut saja sebenarnya sudah sangat melelahkan. Namun sebagai wanita pertama yang menjabat menjadi Mizukage, ia tetap bersemangat. Ia bertekad akan terus membuat tanah kelahirannya jaya, terutama menghapuskan luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Mizukage sebelumnya.

" _Sumimasen_ , Mizukage- _sama_." Terdengar suara pria memecah keheningan di ruang kerjanya.

" _Ne_ , masuklah!" Terumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu berasal. Itu Choujuro, _Shinobi_ _katana_ asal Kirigakure yang sudah terkenal akan kehebatannya. Kini ia telah diangkat sebagai salah satu Asisten Mizukage.

" _Ano_.. Mizukage- _sama_ , Besok adalah jadwal untuk mengunjungi Konoha. Seluruh perlengkapan untuk besok telah kusiapkan." Lapor Choujuro.

Pipi Terumi bersemu merah mendengar kata Konoha. Tanpa perlu diingatkan oleh Choujuro, ia sebenarnya ingat bahwa besok jadwal berkunjung ke Konoha. Malah ia sudah menanti-nantikan hari itu.

Huh? Kenapa? Apa yang istimewa dengan ke Konoha?

Sebenarnya bukanlah Konoha yang istimewa bagi Terumi, namun pria nomor satu yang memimpin di sana, yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Sudah dua tahun ini Wanita berparas cantik dan bertubuh ramping itu memperhatikan Kakashi lebih dalam, tepatnya semenjak usulan Kakashi untuk penjara Hoizukijyou. Jujur Terumi tak menyangka ketika mendengar usulan Kakashi bahwa Jisarenhyou dapat berguna untuk mengendalikan para tahanan di Houzukijyou agar tidak kabur. Menurut Terumi usulan Kakashi adalah usulan yang sangat cocok dengan keadaan saat itu adalah pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, dimana semua desa shinobi kekurangan orang. Memang akan sangat merepotkan jika harus mengutus perwakilan dari masing-masing desa Shinobi untuk menjaga penjara Houzukijyo secara bergantian. Seperti usulan Kakashi, Menugaskan Kahyo dengan Jisarenhyou-nya sangat cocok untuk menjaga penjara Houzukijyo. Padahal jika Kakashi ingin 'egois', bisa saja ia langsung mengeksekusi Kahyo karena telah memakan banyak korban serta menjatuhkan kredibilitas Konoha. Tapi Kakashi malah memandang dari sudut yang berbeda. Sudut yang hanya dilihat oleh Kakashi. Semenjak itu, Terumi mulai menyadari kehadiran Kakashi, seorang Shinobi dari Negara Api yang sangat cerdas dan juga hebat. Semejak itu pula, pandangan Terumi tidak pernah terlepas darinya.

Pertemuan Lima Kage membuka mata wanita berparas cantik ini lebih lebar lagi untuk melihat Kakashi. Kecermatannya dalam mengamati keadaan bulan waktu itu membuatnya terpesona. Mana bisa sesorang yang belum genap tiga tahun menjadi Kage bisa se-peka itu? Bahkan lebih peka daripada empat orang lainnya yang lebih dahulu menjabat sebagai Kage. Terumi pun dipaksa kagum dibuatnya. Ia yakin pasti para Kage lainnya juga sependapat dengan hal ini. Ia tak menyangka kecerdasan seorang shinobi yang dulu dijuluki Konoha _no Copy Ninja_ kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

Peristiwa itu bukanlah akhir bagi Kakashi membuat Terumi terpukau. Dua bulan setelah peristiwa bulan yang hampir runtuh, Kakashi datang ke Kirigakure dan menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Terumi. Kakashi memohon dengan penuh rasa hormat kepadanya agar Kirigakure berkenan untuk membantu penjagaan resepsi pernikahan pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi asal desanya tersebut. Saat itu Terumi sangat tersentuh. Seharusnya Kakashi tak perlu sampai jauh-jauh mengunjungi Kirigakure hanya untuk meminta bantuan. Lewat utusan, atau surat resmi saja sudah cukup. Terlebih lagi Naruto adalah pahlawan perang dunia yang juga menyelamatkan desanya. Tanpa diminta pun Kirigakure atau desa lainnya pasti akan ikut serta membantu. Dan tentu saja Kakashi tak perlu sampai menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Terumi seperti itu. Sebagai sesama Kage, tentu posisi mereka setara. Tak perlu Kakashi bersikap terlampau sopan seperti itu. Semur hidupnya menjadi seorang Kage, ia belum pernah liat ada seorang petinggi dari suatu desa yang bersikap sangat sopan seperti Kakashi. Biasanya malah sesorang dengan jabatan yang tinggi malah bersikap sangat angkuh. Tapi berbeda dengan Kakashi. Sepertinya jabatan seorang Kage tidak merubah kepribadiannya.

Terumi lagi-lagi tak kuasa luluh dengan Kakashi karena kebijakannya untuk geng Raiko. Terumi makin kagum dengan Kakashi yang tidak hanya memandang dari satu arah saja dalam memutuskan sesuatu, namun juga mempertimbangkan banyak hal, sampai kebaikan untuk si tersangka pun ikut dipikirkannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kakashi memerintahkan Shinobi di desanya untuk memenjarakan geng Raiko, atau mungkin langsung mengekseskusinya. Toh, geng Raiko pernah membahayakan Konoha. Bahkan membuat beberapa Shinobi Konoha sebagai senjata dengan men- _genjutsu_ nya menjadi _Kibaku Ningen._ Tapi lagi-lagi, Kakashi tetaplah Kakashi. Hokage yang aneh bagi Terumi. Keputusannya untuk _Kibaku ningen_ tak hanya membuat geng Raiko tersentuh sampai menitikan air mata, namun juga Terumi sebagai seorang Kage dari negara tetangga.

" _Ano_ , Mizukage- _sama_? Apa anda kurang sehat?" suara Choujuro membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh! _Daijobu_! _Arigatou_ , Choujuro. Kau boleh kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Choujuro tidak mengindahkan perintah Mei Terumi. Ia tetap berdiri mengamati wajah cantik sang Mizukage. Choujuro melihat seperti ada yang salah di raut wajahnya.

"Mizukage _-sama_ , _Daijobuka_? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ujar Choujuro cemas.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Mizukage _-sama_." Lanjutnya

" _Daijobu_ , Choujuro." Jawab Mei Terumi singkat sambil menyimpulkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Sejenak, Choujuro terpaku melihat senyum yang dilemparkan kepadanya itu. Ada rasa nyaman yang mengalir di relung hatinya. Ingin sekali Choujuro dapat melindungi senyum manis itu. Selamanya.

"Oia, Mizukage- _sama_ , Daimyo sudah menunggu anda di ruang pertemuan."

Terumi terperanjat ketika mendengar kata Daimyo disebut oleh lisan Choujuro.

"Apa? Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba Daimyo berkunjung ke Kiri?" ujar Terumi terkejut.

"Daimyo- _sama_ 'kan memang akan berkunjung kesini. Kita sudah membahas hal ini, Mizukage- _sama_."

Terumi menepuk jidatnya. Benar yang dikatakan Choujuro barusan. Terumi mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bisa lupa dengan hal sepenting itu.

"Yaampun! Aku benar-benar lupa! Baiklah aku segera kesana." Terumi langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

Choujuro hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan atasannya. Choujuro pun kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

" _Ohisashiburi desu ne_ , Cucu kesayanganku?"Tanya pria tua kurus sambil memegang segelas _ocha_ hangat di tangannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _Ojii-chan_! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang yang mendengarnya." Keluh Terumi.

"Memang kenapa kalau ada yang mendengarnya? Lagi pula sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai cucuku? Apakah menjadi cucu Daimyo adalah aib?"

"Aduh, kita sudah membahas itu, _Ojii-chan_."

Terumi sebenarnya memang cucu kandung dari Daimyo negara air. Ibunya adalah anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Daimyo. Berbeda dengan Daimyo pendahulunya, ia tidak memiliki selir dan lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai dari desa tepencil di perbatasan Negara Air. Sejak kecil, Terumi mengikuti mendiang ibunya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai keturunan Daimyo. Terumi tidak mau diperlakukan istimewa hanya karena ia adalah cucu seorang Daimyo.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak sampai _Ojii-chan_ mengunjungiku di Kirigakure? Lalu mengapa kita hanya ngobrol berdua disini? Mana pengawalmu juga para petinggi desa?" Tanya Mei tidak sabar.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali, cucuku. Aku kesini datang sebagai _Ojii-chan_ mu, Bukan sebagai Daimyo pemimpin negara air. Aku sudah menyuruh asistenmu dan seluruh bawahanku untuk tidak ikut masuk ke ruang pertemuan ini."

"Aduh! kalau begitu kenapa _Ojii-chan_ harus datang ke tempat kerjaku? Kalau masalah keluarga _Ojii-chan_ 'kan bisa menyuruhku mengunjungi kediamanmu, atau mungkin lewat surat saja biar praktis." Protes Terumi.

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan jabatan Mizukage- _mu_ itu, cucuku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberi tahumu langsung. Baiklah, cucuku, aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat karena aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi mohon dengarkan baik-baik."

Mendengar hal tersebut Terumi spontan diam dan menatap kakeknya dengan serius. Ia harap pertemuan dengan kakeknya tidak lama karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus Terumi selesaikan.

"Aku akan menjodohkan mu." Ujar Daimyo santai.

"...!"

Terumi Tersentak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Apa? Menjodohkanya? Terumi tidak percaya. Terumi merasa ia pasti salah dengar. Terumi sepertinya terlalu lelah sehingga indra pendengarannya terganggu hari ini.

"Maaf, _Ojii-chan_ , Tadi _Ojii-chan_ bilang apa? Sepertinya aku salah dengar." Terumi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dari apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Ne, Aku akan menjodohkanmu." Jelas Daimyo santai.

Terumi merasa jantungnya hampir copot mendengar perkataan Kakeknya barusan. Ia merasa dirinya sudah gila karena ucapan kakeknya tersebut.

"Astaga, _Ojii-chan_! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tidak! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Ujar Terumi menolak keinginan kakeknya.

"Hei, Hei! Bukannya kau ingin sekali menikah?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Ojii-chan_! Umurku sudah kepala tiga dan aku juga seorang Mizukage! Kau tidak bisa mengaturku seperti ini!" Tegas Terumi pada kakeknya.

Walaupun memang benar ia memang sangat ingin menikah dan Daimyo adalah Kakeknya, bukan berarti Kakeknya bisa mengatur kehidupannnya, termasuk dengan siapa Terumi akan menikah.

"Sudah jangan menolak! Aku sudah menghubungi laki-laki yang akan dijodohkanmu dan ia pun setuju. Aku juga sudah mengatur jadwal pertemuan kalian."

Jantung Terumi hampir copot untuk kedua kalinya mendengar perkataan kakeknya barusan. Ia jadi makin tidak mengerti bagaimana cara pemikiran kakeknya.

"Apa? Yaampun _Ojii-chan_! Kenapa kau memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" Protes Terumi. Bisa-bisanya kakeknya memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti ini tanpa menanyakan persetujuannya telebih dahulu.

"Kalau tidak ku jodohkan seperti ini bisa-bisa kau melajang seumur hidupmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya keturunanku yang masih hidup. Kalau kau tidak menikah dan punya anak, siapa yang akan meneruskan keturunanku? Lagipula 'kan kau memang ini menikah" Ujar Daimyo memberi alasan.

"Itu memang benar, tapi bukan berarti _Ojii-chan_ bisa bertindak seenaknya seperti ini. Tidak! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya Aku tidak akan mengikuti perjodohan yang kau atur!" kukuh Terumi.

Mendengar suara Cucunya yang mengeras membuat raut waja Daimyo berubah. Mata Daimyo memancarkan rasa tidak senang.

"Ini bukan pilihan, cucuku, ini adalah perintah! Aku tidak perduli kau setuju atau tidak. Kau harus tetap mengikuti perjodohan ini!" Nada Daimyo meninggi.

Terumi terdiam. Ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab perkataan kakeknya itu. Bukan, bukan berarti ia tidak tegas atau lemah, namun ia tahu bahwa posisinya sekarang adalah seorang cucu kepada kakeknya. Bagaimanapun, Kakeknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Terumi miliki sekarang. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, Terumi sangat menyayangi kakekknya. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah menghormati kakeknya.

"Ini! Ambil!" Daimyo menaruh selembar kertas di atas meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan Terumi.

"Ini adalah jadwal pertemuan kalian berdua. Semoga berhasil, ya, cucuku!" ujar Daimyo dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya. Terumi menyimpulkan bahwa Raut wajah kakeknya yang tidak enak tadi hanyalah akting. Lagi-lagi, Terumi tertipu dengan kejahilan kakeknya.

" _Ojii-chan_!" Ujar Terumi setengah teriak karena kesal. Kakeknya selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Terumi yang sedang jengkel, Daimyo kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar. Namun baru sampai di daun pintu ruang pertemuan itu, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah terumi seraya berkata.

"Oya! Ia adalah seorang pria dari klan Hatake! Kau pasti akan menyukainya, hehehe"

Perasaan jengkel di dada Terumi sekejap hilang ketika nama Hatake disebut.

 _Hatake?_

 _Apakah yang dimaksud Ojii-chan,_

 _Hatake Kakashi?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Hatake Kakashi

**May I Love You?"**

a semi-canon Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story line this FF by:**

Sukea Kwee

 **Warnings:**

Typos, My First FF.

 **Author Notes :**

Hai Semua! Salam Kenal ! Saya Sukea, a newbie di dunia per FFan (very-very newbie sebenernya). Ini adalah FF pertama saya. Maaf kalau alur ceritanya jelek atau banyak bgt rangkaian kata yang absurd. Saya dengan senang hati menerima jika teman-teman dan para _senpai_ berkenan memberikan saran. Selamat membaca, hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

"Ini adalah informasi dari klan Hatake yang anda cari, Mizukage- _sama._ " Ujar Ao sambil menyodorkan laporan yang terjilid rapih ke atasannya tersebut. Sama seperti Choujuro, Ao juga diangkat oleh Terumi sebagai salah satu asisten pribadinya.

" _Arigatou_ , Ao." Ujar Terumi lembut seraya mengambil dokumen tersebut.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapat, Klan Hatake yang dikenal di dunia shinobi adalah Hatake Sakumo dan Hatake Kakashi. Klan Hatake merupakan klan paling akhir yang bergabung di Konohagakure. Selebihnya, saya tidak mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh asal usul klan tersebut." Lapor Ao singkat.

"Baiklah, Ao. Selebihnya akan ku baca di laporan yang kau berikan ini."

Terumi kemudian memasukkan laporan yang Ao berikan di laci meja dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Namun Ao merasa ada yang aneh. Sebagai salah satu asisten Mizukage, tidak biasanya Terumi menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini.

" _Ano.._ , Kalau boleh saya tahu, mengapa anda ingin mencari tahu tentang klan Hatake, Mizukage- _sama?"_ Tanya Ao peasaran.

Terumi sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Ao.

"Aku akan ceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini dari siapapun." Ujar Terumi pelan.

Ao hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh Kakekku dengan seorang pria dari Klan hatake." Jelas Terumi.

"APA? ANDA DIJODOHKAN?" Ujar Ao setengah berteriak. Ia kaget bukan main dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Terumi.

"Ao, tolong pelankan suaramu! Aku tidak mau ada shinobi Kirigakure yang tahu masalah ini."

"Aduh. Iya, maaf, Mizukage-sama. Tapi apakah ini benar?" Ujar Ao yang masih nampak tidak percaya.

"Iya. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai klan Hatake. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganku." Jelas Terumi.

"Oia ini jadwalku untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Ao. Dan rahasiakan ini kepada siapapun." Lanjutnya

"Baik. Namun Karena perjodohan ini waktumu akan terkuras. Kumhohon anda jangan segan untuk memerintahkanku untuk membantu anda, Mizukage- _sama._ Oya, Apakah Choujuro juga tau hal ini?"

"Tidak, ia tidak tahu. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini juga dari Choujuro, ya. Ia sudah cukup stress membantuku menyusun rencana kerja tahun ini. aku tidak ingin tambah membebaninnya."

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal Ao, Terumi mengambil dokumen klan Hatake yang disusun oleh Ao. Dokumen itu sangatlah tipis. Mungkin hanya sekitar 20 halaman. Terumi segera membuka dokumen tersebut. Di Halaman pertama tertulis biografi Hatake Sakumo atau yang dijuluki _konoha no shiroii kiba_. Beliau adalah ayah dari Hatake Kakashi. Tanpa membacanya, Mei kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya untuk memastikan apakah ada seorang pria lain dari klan Hatake ini selain Kakashi. Ia terus mencari hingga halaman terakhir. Dan hasilnya pun nihil.

Memang ia tidak pernah mendengar mengenai klan Hatake. Klan dari Konoha tersebut memang tidak populer seperi klan Uchiha, atau klan Hyuuga. Terlebih lagi klan Hatake yang ia ketahui hanyalah Kakashi saja. Di dokumen yang Ao berikan pun tidak dijelaskan asal usul klan Hatake dan keterangan mengenai anggota lainnya yang merupakan keturunan dari klan tersebut. Tidak mungkin Ao asal-asalan dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Ia yakin bahwa Ao adalah shinobi yang paling berpengalaman dan berkompeten dalam hal tersebut. Bahkan pada zaman perang dunia shinobi ketiga, Ao merupakan salah satu pimpinan shinobi yang bertugas untuk mencari informasi tentang musuh. Jadi sangat kecil sekali kemungkinan bahwa ada informasi yang tertinggal dikumpulkan oleh Ao.

Namun hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Terumi makin penasaran. Siapakah sebenarnya seorang pria dari klan Hatake yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu? Apakah Hatake Kakashi? Jika iya, tentu saja Terumi merasa sangat beruntung karena Kakashi adalah laki-laki yang selama ini telah menguasai hatinya. Tapi apakah benar Kakashi? Bagaimana bisa kakeknya menjodohkannya dengan orang nomor satu di Konoha itu? Tidak mungkin Kakashi menyetujui perjodohan yang hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dalam urusan Hokage. Namun kalau bukan Kakashi, Siapakah pria yang dimaksud oleh kakeknya tersebut.

" _Aah! Aku bisa gila memikirkannya!"_ Ujar Terumi dalam hati.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Mizukage- _sama_ , anda telah bersedia untuk megambil alih shinobi geng Raiko." Ujar Kakashi .

Mereka kemudian bergegas meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah Konoha, dimana geng Raiko ditahan setelah ditangkap dari negeri Uap. Kakashi tak menyangka bawha kemunculnya _Kibaku Ningen_ yang telah diatasi oleh Sasuke akan ada kaitannya dengan Kirigakure.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Rokudaime. Mereka telah dilukai oleh masa lalu pada era Mizukage sebelumku, jadi memang sudah seharusnya mereka menjadi tanggung jawab Kirigakure." Jawab Mei.

Semenjak perjodohan yang diberitahu oleh kakeknya, Mei jadi merasa sedikit canggung ketika harus berduaan dengan Kakashi seperti ini. Dalam benaknya, ia masih penasaran apakah Kakashi adalah pria yang dimaskud kakeknya. Tapi kalau benar, mengapa Kakashi terlihat begitu santai seperti biasa. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Di luar bangunan penjara, terlihat Shizune beserta Ao sedang menunggu atasannya masing-masing. Ao melapor bahwa pasukan Anbu Kirigakure telah siap untuk membawa shinobi geng Raiko dari Konoha.

"Sebaiknya besok saja kembali ke Kirigakure. Anda dan seluruh pasukan baru tiba petang tadi. Beristirahatlah dahulu di Konoha. Kami telah menyiapkan penginapan dan jamuan untuk Anda dan Shinobi Kirigakure." saran Kakashi

Terumi tertegun mendengar tawaran Kakashi. Terumi tentu tidak bisa menolak. Memang ia akui dirinya dan Shinobi lainnya masih lelah karena perjalanan jauh tersebut. Belum lagi mereka harus membahwa tawanan yang perlu di jaga ketat. Terumi merasa dirinya sangat dimuliakan oleh Konoha.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruangan yang biasa digunakan Konoha untuk menjamu tamu-tamu penting. Letaknya tak jauh dari ruang pertemuan yang biasa digunakan rapat lima Kage. Ruangan tersebut lumayan luas dengan pemandangan langsung ke taman. Di ruangan tersebut telah disiapkan berbagai hidangan yang istimewa layaknya menjamu tamu negara. Mereka menyantap hidangan sambil diselingi banyak pembicaraan. Kebanyakan pembicaraan mereka hanya mengarah ke Aliansi Shinobi atau hubungan diplomatik kedua negara tersebut.

Selesai menyantap hidangan, Shizune lalu mengantar Mei ke kamar tempatnya untuk beristirahat malam ini di Konoha. Sebelum meninggalkan Terumi, Shizune menyerahkan satu _paperbag_ berisi _Yukata_ beserta perlengkapannya. Shizune menjelaskan bahwa malam ini adalah festival _Hanabi_ di Konoha dan jika Terumi berkenan, nanti akan ada Shinobi yang menemaninya untuk berkeliling. Shizune kemudian pamit undur diri dan memberi tahu Terumi untuk menghubunginya jika memerlukan bantuannya. Terumi sangat tersanjung sekali dengan perlakuan Konoha seperti ini.

Setelah Shizune keluar, Terumi bergegas membuka _paperbag_ yang Shizune berikan. Isinya _Yukata_ bermotif bunga sakura lengkap dengan hiasan rambut yang bewarna senada. Tak lupa sendal kayu cantik juga tersedia di dalam _paperbag_ tersebut. Sesuai dengan seleranya. Terumi jadi bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang memilihkan _Yukata_ untuknya ya? Seleranya sangat bagus. Terumi kemudian pergi membersihkan badannya dan mencoba mengenakan _Yukata_ tersebut. Sejenak ia melihat dirinya di kaca dengan _Yukata_ yang telah menempel di badannya. Ukurannya sangat pas dengan tubuh Terumi. Ketika sedang merias rambutnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat pintu adalah Tsunade.

" _Ohisashiburi desu ne_ , Mizukage _. Genki-ga_?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memeluk Terumi hangat.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Godaime. Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sulit ditemui, ya?"

"Hahahaha! Aku meneruskan kegiatanku sebelum menjadi seorang Kage. Dan ini aku baru saja tiba di Konoha. Mendengar kau sedang berkunjung, aku langsung bergegas kesini."Ujar Tsunade riang.

"Iya, Saya beserta Shinobi dari Kirigakure juga baru tiba petang tadi. Kami diminta menginap oleh Rokudaime. Dan aku menyetujuinya karena masih sangat lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Ku dengar hari ini adalah festival Hanabi di Konoha, ya? Shizune memberikan ku _Yukata_ ini." Ujar terumi sambil menunjukan _Yukata_ yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Benar. Oya! Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sambil bercerita. Sudah lama, 'kan, kita tidak bertemu," ajak Tsunade dan langsung disetujui oleh Terumi.

Tanpa ditemani satu pengawalpun, mereka berjalan berkeliling Konoha. Di sepanjang jalan desa diramaikan dengan pedagang-pedagang yang dan diterangi lampion-lampion cantik. Para pedagang tersebut menjual omen, furin, atau makanan semacam takayoki, yakitori, okonomiyaki dan banyak lagi. Selain itu, festival juga diramaikan dengan berbagai permainan tradisional dan yang paling populer di Konoha adalah _kingyo sukui_ atau menangkap ikan mas. Setelah puas berkeliling, Tsunade mengajak Mei untuk mengunjungi kediaman Klan senju. Rumahnya yang sangat besar. Letaknya pun tak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Rupanya Tsunade sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan dan _Sake_ untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil minum-minum. Namun tentu yang paling banyak minum adalah Tsunade. Wajah mereka kemudian memerah karena terlalu banyak minum. Bicara Tsunade juga sudah semakin tidak jelas.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Seperti biasa, Kakashi dan Shizune menjadi orang terakhir yang berada di kantor Hokage meskipun di hari libur sekalipun. Setelah merapikan beberapa dokumen, mereka berdua pun bergegas pulang. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, mereka melewati rumah klan Senju yang ditempati oleh Tsunade. Shizune merasa aneh karena lampu di rumah tersebut menyala. Padahal seharusnya tidak ada orang disana karena sepengetahuan Shizune, Tsunade masih berada di luar Konoha. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Shizune mengajak Kakashi untuk mengecek ke dalam rumah tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua menemukan Tsunade dan Terumi sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa botol sake di atas meja.

"Astaga, Tsunade- _sama_! Kenapa anda seperti ini?" Ujar Shizune cemas seraya mencoba memapahnya.

"Hokage-sama, apakah anda bisa menghubungi _shinobi_ lainnya untuk membawa Mizukage- _sama_ ke kamarnya? Baterai ponselku habis, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Dan akan lebih baik Mizukage- _sama_ kembali ke kamarnya. Karena saya khawatir _shinobi_ dari Kirigakure akan Khawatir jika tidakmenemukan Mizukage- _sama_ di kamarnya besok."Jelas Shizune.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Mizukage- _sama_ ke kamarnya. Apakah kau menyiapkan kamar untuknya yang berada di dekat kantor Hokage?".

"Ne. Maaf Hokage- _sama_ saja jadi merepotkan anda."

"Tidak Shizune. Tapi apakah keadaan Mizukage- _sama_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Ia hanya terlalu mabuk."

Shizune pun memapah Tsunade ke kamarnya, diikuti Kakashi yang menggendong Terumi di depan dadanya. Kakashi meninggalkan rumah klan Senju tersebut dan berjalan langkah demi langkah hingga akhirnya sampai ke kamar tempat Terumi menginap. Kakashi merebahkan Terumi ke kasur dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya. Kakashi paham bahwa akan berbahaya meninggalkan sesorang yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan mabuk sendirian seperti ini. Namun tidak mungkin juga Kakashi harus berduaan dengan seorang wanita di kamar. Akalnya tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Akhirnya Kakashi kemudian merapalkan segel di tangannya dan munculah sebuah bunshin yang serupa dengannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Bunshin itu segera menghilang dari Kakashi.

Setelah bunshinnya menghilang, Pandangan Kakashi beralih ke Terumi yng telah tertidur. Wajahnya dihiasi pantulan cahaya sinar bulan dari celah jendela kamar. Hati Kakashi bedesir. Di lubuk hatinya ia memuji keindahan paras sang Godaime Mizukage. Sudah cantik, kuat, seorang Mizukage pula. Beruntung sekali Kiri mempunyai pemimpin yang sangat sempurna seperti dia. Kakashi terus memandangi sosok sempurna yang ada di hadapannya, sampai akhirnya suara langkah kaki menyentak kesadarannya. Munculah _iryoonin_ cantik berambut merah muda yang sangat akrab dengannya. Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_? Kau masih tidak punya ponsel, ya, sehingga menghubungiku saja harus membuat _bunshin_ dulu?" Tanya Sakura dengan _Yukata_ musim panas masih melekat di badannya.

"Hehehe masalah ponsel aku belum membutuhkannya. Malam ini tolong kau menginap di sini, ya, tolong jaga Mizukage- _sama_ yang sedang menginap di Konoha." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hah? Mizukage- _sama?_ " Ada apa dengan beliau? Apakah beliau sakit?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak. Ia hanya terlalu mabuk. Aku khawatir meninggalkan beliau sendirian disini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura kemudian memperhatikan wajah Terumi dan Kakashi bergantian. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya mengenai situasi ini.

"Emm, tapi kenapa _sensei_ bisa berduaan dengan _Mizukage-sama?_ Atau jangan-jangan..." Sakura menyimpulkan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Eeee! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Ketika tadi diperjalanan pulang aku..."

Belum selesai menjelaskan, Sakura sudah memotong omongan _sensei_ nya tersebut.

" _Sensei_ pasti habis berduaan dengan Mizukage- _sama_ 'kan? Ah sudah jujur saja padaku, _sensei!_ Ternyata benar Rumor para shinobi di desa kalau kalian berdua sedang berpacaran. " Tuduh Sakura asal.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas mendengar ocehan murinya yang ternyata masih saja suka bergosip. Dan Kakashi sangat paham bahwa terus mengelak malah membuat Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Sebelum tuduhan tersebut makin tidak berdasar, Kakashi kemudian pamit ke Sakura dan langsung menghilang dalam ala _ninja_.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan jati dirinya di Konoha. Cahayanya mulai menyusup di jendela kamar Terumi menginap. Cahaya tersebut seperti mengelus syaraf-syarafnya dengan lembut kemudian membangunkannya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Terumi kemudian berusaha bangkit dan mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Terakhir ia memakai _Yukata,_ lalu berjalan-jalan dengan Tsunade, minum _sake_ , dan ia tidak bisa mengingat lebih lanjut. Terumi hendak bangkit dari tidurnya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa pakaiannya telah berganti. Ia ingat sebelumnya bahwa ia mengenakan _yukata_ musim panas yang disediakan oleh Konoha. Kekagetannya pun terhenti sejenak ketika seorang wanita dengan warna mata hampir serupa dengannya berambut bewarna merah muda muncul dari balik pintu berjalan menghampirinya. Terumi mengenalnya, ia _iryoonin_ berbakat Konoha selain Tsunade, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

" _Sumimasen_ , Mizukage- _sama_. Saya sudah membuatkan segelas _ocha_ hangat dengan madu. Silahkan diminum." Ujar sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas _ocha_ tadi ke hadapan Terumi.

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura." Jawab Terumi sambil meraih gelas tersebut dan menyeruputnya pelan. Rasanya segar sekali.

"Sakura, Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apakah kau yang menggantikan pakaianku?" tanya Terumi penasaran.

"Benar, Mizukage– _sama_. Menurut keterangan Kakashi- _sensei,_ anda semalam mabuk berat jadi aku diperintahan untuk mengganti baju anda dan menemani anda semalaman." Jelas Sakura.

Terumi kaget ketika mendengar nama Kakashi disebut dari gadis muda di depannya, namun ia segera menyembunyikannnya.

" _APA? Kakashi?_ _Kenapa bisa ada Kakashi semalam? Kalau memang benar, berarti ia melihatku mabuk semalam, dong?"_ batin Terumi berkecamuk. Ia sungguh sangat malu jika Kakashi benar ada saat ia mabuk. Ia merasa wibawanya sebagai seorang Kage sekaligus seorang wanita sangat jatuh jika memang benar itu terjadi.

Melihat Terumi tak merespon, Sakura menjadi Khawatir.

"Mizukage- _sama,_ apakah anda sudah merasa baikan? Atau kepala anda terasa berat?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja. Hmm Tadi kau bilang Rokudaime yang menugasimu untuk menemaniku?"

"Ne, Mizukage- _sama_. Semalam Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggilku kesini dan menugaskan aku untuk menemani anda."

"Kenapa bisa ada Rokudaime, ya? Seingatku terakhir aku diajak oleh Godaime Hokage ke rumahnya." Tanya Terumi dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat di dadanya.

"Maaf, Mizukage- _sama_. Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Kakashi sensei hanya memanggilku kesini kemudian menyuruhku untuk bermalam menemani anda." Aku Sakura dengan jujur.

" _Souka_.." Ucap terumi dengan suara lemah

Tergurat sedikit kekecewaan di raut wajah Terumi karena ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Ia kemudian kembali menyeruput segelas _ocha_ masih tersisa di genggamannya. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian pamit undur diri dengan sangat sopan karena ia harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di rumah sakit. Terumi meng-iyakan-nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura karena ia bersedia menemaninya semalaman.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Terumi kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke Kamar mandi. ia membersihkan dirinya kemudian mengenakan baju cadangan yang selalu Terumi bawa saat beperpegian jauh. Rasa penasaran mengenai Kakashi masih bertahta di hatinya.

" _Apa yang terjadi semalam pada saat aku mabuk? Kenapa bisa ada Kakashi?" Kalau memang Kakashi ada saat aku mabuk semalam, apakah aku meracau hal-hal aneh? Atau aku muntah? Atau melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan? Arggghhhh aku bisa gila!"_ Batin Terumi menerka-nerka.

Dari luar kamarnya, terdengar suara langit bergemuruh. Awan menggumpal dan menjadi gelap seketika. Terdengar pula rintikan air mulai berjatuhan menghujam tanah atap kamar Terumi. Semakin lama, rintikan itu semakin deras. Sepertinya hujan mengguyur Konoha di tengah musim panas. Terumi kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan apakah itu suara hujan atau hanya firasatnya saja. Dan benar saja, udara dingin serta tetesan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya sudah membasahi jalanan serta bangunan di Konoha. Terumi kemudian sejenak melihat keadaan sekeliling melalui jendelanya tersebut. Di ujung jalan, nampak sesosok _shinobi_ mengenakan mantel anti air bewarna putih dengan masker di wajahnya. Terumi seketika kaget dan mengenali siapa _Shinobi_ tersebut. Terumi langsung menutup pintu jendeka tersebut sebelum _shinobi_ itu menyadarinya keberadaannya.

"Astaga kenapa ada Kakashi?" Ujar Terumi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Kakashi barusan, ia jadi makin salah tingkah. Entah ia harus bersikap apa di depan Kakashi saat berpamitan nanti. Ia sungguh malu jika dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan saat a mabuk semalam. Terumi kemudian menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tidak terkontrol saat minum _sake_ semalam bersama Tsunade. Padahal ia tahu bahwa ia tidak kuat terhadap alkohol. Tetapi kenapa ia malah minum-minum sepeti itu. dan kenapa para shinobi Kirigakure yang ikut ke konoha tidak menampakan batang hidungnya? Malah sama sekali tidak mencarinya. Terumi sangat kesal sekali. Kemudian ia merogoh is tasnya untuk mencari ponsel dan mengetik nama Ao di daftar kontaknya. Baru saja ia hendak menekan tombol memanggil, terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya.

"Jangan-jangan, itu Ao! Akan ku habisi dia karena tidak mencariku!" Dengus Terumi sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ao! Kemana sa-...Eeeeeh?!" Kata-kata terumi terputus ketika melihat pria yang di hadapannya ternyata bukan Ao.

" _Ohayou_ , Mizukage- _sama_. Apakah saya mengganggu istirahat anda?" Ujar pria berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rambut silver yang biasa tertata kaku ke atas sekarang nampak lemas karena ke hujanan.

"Ro...Roku...Rokudaime..?" Terumi gagap. Perasaannya kaget bercampur malu ketika bertemu dengan Kakashi. Terumi jadi salah tingkah. Ia sangat malu dengan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Mizukage- _sama_? Apa anda sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan ramah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi tersebut Terumi menjadi merasa bertambah malu. Ia sangat takut jika ia berbuat hal-hal yang memalukan saat semalam jika memang benar Kakashi ada disana.

"Aah.. Aku baik-baik saja, Rokudaime, hehehe" Jawab Terumi. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Kakashi.

"Mari kita sarapan dulu?" ajak Kakashi.

Terumi berjalan beriringan dengan Kakashi ke salah satu ruangan yang ada dibangunan itu. Tempat makan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya namun tak kalah bagus dengan ruang jamuan makan kemarin. Di ruangan tersebut juga hanya tersedia satu meja dengan dua zakishi. Yang artinya hanya akan mereka bedua di ruangan itu. Perasaan campur aduk makin mejalar ke seluruh saraf Terumi. Dengan ragu, Terumi bertanya mengapa Shizune tidak ikut? Kakashi menjawab Shizune dan Shikamaru sedang menjamu _shinobi_ Kirigakure di lain tempat. Kakashi mempersilahkan Terumi sarapan. Terumi berterima kasih dan segera melahapnya. Ketika menyantap sarapannya, Terumi masih tidak berani melihat ke arah Kakashi. . Tak ada pembicaaan diantara keduanya. Ketika nasi tinggal beberapa suap di mangkuknya, Kakashi membuka suara.

"Maafkan saya atas kejadian semalam, Mizukage- _sama_."

Suapan sumpit yang berisi nasi terhenti ketika mendengar Kakashi. jantung Terumi berdegup. Ia takut mendengar sesuatu yang sangat memalukan..

"A..A..ada apa, Rokudaime?" Tanya Terumi gagap. Jujur kata sependek itu pun sangat sulit kelar dari mulutnya saat itu.

"Maaf Mizukage- _sama_ , saya hanya ingin menjelaskan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor hokage bersama Shizune, saya melewati rumah Tsunade- _sama_ dan melihat lampu rumahnya menyala. Karena khawatir, Shizune mengajakku untuk mengecek ke dalam rumah dan menemukan anda serta Tsunade- _sama_ sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku dan Shizune _..."_

Terumi takut sekali mendengar kelanjutan Kakashi. Ia takut tejadi hal-hal yang memalukan dirinya di hadapan orang nomor satu di Konoha tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Rokudaime, karena aku merepotkanmu." Potong Terumi dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Jika ia mendongakan wajahnya, maka pasti Kakasi bisa melihat sembutrat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, Mizukage- _sama_. Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf. Semalam saya tidak bisa menghubungi _shinobi_ Kiri karena batere ponsel Shizune habis, dan saya sendiri tidak mempunyai ponsel. Shizune mengusulkan karena sudah terlalu larut, lebih baik anda kembali ke kamar anda menginap karena kami yakin pasti Shinobi Kiri akan mencari anda. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Jelas Kakashi.

Ada sedikit kelegaan di Hati Terumi mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kakashi barusan. Setidaknya, ia belum mengetahui lebih detail kelakuannya selama ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi tetap rasa canggung masih medominasi.

"Aaah... malah aku yang harus meminta maaf, Maafkan karena aku sudah merepotkan anda, Hokage."

"Tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kalau anda sudah merasa baikan,"

"Cuaca sedang hujan, sebaiknya anda menunda kepulangan anda. Beristirahatlah terlebih dahluu di Konoha sampai hujan reda." Lanjut Kakashi

"Maaf sekali lagi saya dan Kirigakure merepotkan anda."

"Daijobu, Mizukage-sama. Shizune sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang mendesak yang perlu saya urus. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak dari _zakishi._

Melihat semua perlakuan Kakashi yang sangat lembut membuat Terumi semakin menyukainya. Dan entah mengapa, semua perlakuan Kakashi terasa sangat berbeda. Ia merasa Kakashi lebih hangat dibanding ketika ia berkunjung dengan Kage lainnya. Kakashi juga terasa lebih dekat. Semua perlakuan Kakashi selama Terumi menginap di Konoha menumbuhkan keyakinan di hatinya bahwa pria dari klan Hatake yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Kakashi. Dengan segumpal keberanian dalam dadanya, ia akan coba menanyakannya langsung kepada Kakashi.

"Rokudaime!" panggil Terumi.

Seketika Kakashi berbalik dan menatap Terumi.

Kemudian pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"...'

Terumi melihat sorot kedua mata Kakashi. Sorot mata yang kosong. Sama seperti sorot mata Kakashi biasanya. Terumi menyesal. Ia terlalu cepat memutuskan sesuatu dan terlalu percaya diri, padalhal ia sudah tahu bahwa Kakashi memang terkenal sangat embut dan sopan ke pada siapapun. Sepertinya perasaan sukanya terhadap Kakashi telah membutakan hatinya.

"Ada apa, Mizukage- _sama_?" tanya Kakashi

"Ee.. maaf, lain kali saja. Saya akan mengunjungi Ao."

* * *

Hari yang dijadwalkan itu tiba. Hari pertama ia akan mengikuti perjodohan yang diatur oleh kakeknya. Ia sudah tiba di sebuah restaurant mewah di negara ombak yang telah direservasi oleh Kakeknya. Kakeknya memang benar-benar niat untuk menjodohkannya. Kakeknya mereservasi sebuah ruangan khusus di restaurant yang sangat terjaga privasinya dengan pemandangan langsung ke laut. Sungguh sangat saja kakeknya tidak sekaligus menyediakan gaun untuk ia kenakan. Akan makin menyebalkan jika kakeknya juga melakukan hal itu.

Hari ini ia tidak berdandan khusus. Ia hanya mengenakan dress hitam biasa dengan make up tipis. Tatanan rambutnya juga tidak istimewa, ia hanya mengikat seluruh rambutnya ke belakang. Untuk apa ia harus repot-repot ke salon untuk perjodohan yang nantinya juga akan ia batalkan. Toh, kakeknya juga tidak melihatnya sekarang. Selama di perjalanan menuju ke sini, Terumi sudah merangkai kata-kata untuk pria yang akan di jodohkan dengannya agar pria tersebut juga dapat menolak perjodohan itu. Ia sangat berharap agar pria tersebut juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini.

Terumi kemudian membuka _clutch_ putih yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Ao yang sedang menunggu di luar restaurant agar terus memantau seluruh staff Mizukage di Kirigakure dan merapihkan rencana kerja yang telah dirapatkan kemarin. Setelah pertemuan ini, Terumi ingin langsung bekerja. Terumi ingin Memanfaatkan perjalanannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Kage. Ia telah membawa laptop dan berkas-berkas penting yang dibutuhkan.

Lima menit telah berlalu. Terumi kemudian mendengar dari kejauhan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Mendengar suara langkah kakinya, Terumi menyimpulkan bahwa langkah tersebut merupakan langkah seorang laki-laki.

 _akhirnya pria itu datang juga, untung tidak terlambat. Semoga pertemuan ini berlangsung cepat"_ Batin terumi.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah seorang pria tinggi berbadan tegap mengenakan Tuxedo hitam di ruangan tersebut. Terumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pria itu. Terumi Kaget bukan main ketika melihat wajah pria tersebut yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Ro..Roku...Rokudaime?"

* * *

Author Notes : Terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca FF ku yang aneh dan amburadul ini :') i hope you enjoy it.

untuk GreenRedApple746-san, IzumiReina-san, dan Tectona Grandis-san,terima kasih banyak reiewnya ;')


	3. Chapter 3 - Perasaan yang Terpendam

**May I Love You?**

 **愛してもい** **い** **?**

 **Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?**

a semi-canon Naruto Fanfiction

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto

.

 **Story line this FF by:**

Sukea Kwee

.

 **Warnings:**

Typos, Absurd, My First FF.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu, Mizukage-sama."

.

.

Terumi seketika bangun dari kursinya. Terumi sangat kaget melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

"Ro...Ro..Rokudaime? Kenapa Kau ada disini?"

.

.

"Saya adalah pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan anda, apakah Daimyo- _sama_ tidak memberitahu anda?" Jawab Kakashi santai.

.

.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Terumi seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kakashi dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Ternyata benar dugaan bahwa pria dari klan Hatake yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Terumi, Kakashi menjadi khawatir.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama, Daijobuka_? Apakah anda kurang sehat?" Tanya Kakashi.

.

.

"Oh... Ahh, _Daijobu_ , hehehe.. Oh ya silahkan duduk, Rokudaime" ujar Terumi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ke-terkejutannya.

.

.

Seorang pelayan berjas rapih masuk dan meletakan hidangan serta menuangkan air putih di gelas mereka.

.

.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan anda, Mizukage- _sama_ dan Hokage- _sama_. Saya akan meninggalkan anda berdua agar lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Jika Anda membutuhkan saya, silahkan menekan bel di kanan meja Anda. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar Pelayan tersebut diakhiri dengan menunduk hormat. Ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sekarang tinggal Kakashi dan Terumi yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Terumi masih berusaha menyembunyikan ke-terkejutan karena kehadiran Kakashi plus ucapannya yang menyatakan Kakashi-lah yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ternyata dugaan tidak berdasarnya saat berkunjung ke Konoha beberapa waktu lalu adalah benar, bahwa pria dari klan Hatake yang dimaksud kakeknya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Ini benar-benar seperti _jackpot_ baginya. Batin Terumi berteriak kegirangan. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia merasa seperti mendapat keajaiban dari langit. Pria yang dua tahun terakhir ini ia idam-idamkan, sekarang sedang berduaan dengannya. Dijodohkan dengannya pula.

.

.

.

Terumi merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di Dunia.

.

.

.

.

Terumi masih tidak berani mencuri pandang ke pria di sebrangnya. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan serbet putihnya dan mulai memotong potongan tenderloin di piringnya. Ia mendengar pelan suara pisau makan serta piring yang saling bersentuhan dari sebrang, sepertinya Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

" _Hadirnya Kakashi disini menandakan ia menyetujui perjodohan ini. Dan bisa berarti ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Kalau Kakashi tidak menyetujuinya, pasti ia sudah menolak perjodohan ini dan tidak hadir sekarang. Kakashi tidak akan meluangkan waktu sibuknya sebagai Hokage seperti ini kalau bukan ia juga mempunyai perasaan denganku.. Ya ampun, sungguh tak terduga! Betapa beruntungnya aku..."_ Simpul Terumi dalam Hati. Terumi kemudian melanjutkan melahap _steaknya_ dengan pandangan tertunduk. Pipinya pun mulai merona karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Pasti Anda kecewa, ya, begitu mengetahui orang yang dijodohkan dengan anda adalah saya? Maafkan saya, Mizukage- _sama._ " Ujar Kakashi membuka suara.

.

.

"Aaahh...Tidak, kok, malah aku sangat menyukainya." Ceplos Terumi.

.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengenyritkan kedua alisnya

.

.

Seketika Terumi sadar dengan arti perkataannya barusan.

.

..

 _Baka! Apa yang telah aku katakan Kenapa yang aku rasakan bisa begitu mudah keluar dari mulutku! Duh, Bagaimana ini..._

 _._

.

"Ehh...Tidak, Maksudku...eeeeeee... _ano_..." Terumi mencoba meralat perkataannya.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengenyritkan alisnya. Tanda tanya nampak di raut wajahnya.

.

.

"Maksudku...Ah..., aku tidak diberitahu siapa pria yang dimaksud oleh Daimyo- _sama_ , jadi maaf aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihatmu tiba, hehehehe" Alih Terumi yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan perkataan sebelumnya.

.

" _Souka.._ " jawab Kakashi datar.

.

.

Tak ada obrolan sampai hidangan di piring mereka masing-masing telah habis. Suasana benar-benar kacau. Kakashi juga sepertinya segan memulai percakapan lagi. Karena tak terkontrol tadi, Terumi tambah gugup berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Ditambah sekarang posisi Kakashi adalah pria yang dijodohkan dengannya. Perasaan Terumi jadi makin tidak karuan. Sedikit ia curi-curi pandang ke pria yang dihadapannya. Sepertinya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Terumi. Kakashi nampak begitu tenang. Entah memang seperti itu, ataukah Kakashi lebih pandai menyembunyikan rasa gugup dibandingkan dengannya. Terumi tidak tahu. Terumi tidak bisa membacanya. Perasaan bahagia, malu campur gugup mempengaruhi seluruh indra Terumi.

.

.

.

"Koniciwa, Mizukage- _sama,_ Hokage- _sama_ , kapal anda telah siap. Mari saya antar."

.

.

" _Kapal? Ah! Pasti ini salah satu ulah Kakek"_ Tebak Terumi dalam hati.

.

.

" _Arigatou_." Jawab Kakashi seraya berdiri.

.

Melihat Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Terumi pun langsung ikut-ikutan. Ia merasa sepertinya Kakashi telah mengetahui kegiatan apa saja yang sudah di atur oleh kakeknya hari ini.

.

Mereka berdua pun mengikuti kemana pria itu berjalan. Akhirnya mereka dibawa ke bibir pantai tak jauh restauran tersebut. Nampak kapal ferrybrukuran sedang sedang bertengger tangguh disana.

.

Mereka menaiki kapal tersebut. Terdapat dua sofa nyaman berhadapan dengan _coffee table_ ditengahnya. Pemandangan dari jendela menambah indah ruangan tersebut. Terumi nampak terkejut dengan interior kapal yang sangat mewah, tak kalah dengan kapal pesiar. Tidak biasanya sebuah kapal untuk menyebrang mempunyai interior sebagus ini.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama,_ Hokage _-sama_ , silahkan duduk. Kami akan memulai perjalanan sekarang. Perjalanan anda akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 6 jam ke pulau Uzumaki. Jika anda lelah, terdapat dua kamar di ujung lorong sana untuk beristirahat. Pengiring Anda berada di ruang sebelah dan terpisah. Jika anda memerlukan saya, silahkan menghubungi saya melalui telfon. Telfon ini telah otomatis tersambung ke ruang kontrol. Saya permisi dulu."

.

.

Lagi-lagi Terumi ditinggal berdua dengan Kakashi.

Terumi tak menyangka setelah mendengar penjelasan pelayan tadi bahwa mereka akan menyebrang ke pulau Uzumaki. Ia fikir ia hanya akan makan siang lalu pulang.

" _kok ada kunjungan ke pulaunya segala, ya? Pasti harus menginap. Yaampun aku Cuma bawa baju cadangan sepasang lagi"_ Keluh Terumi dalam hati.

.

.

" _Oke, Terumi. Ini adalah hadiah dari langit yang tidak bisa semua wanita dapatkan. Laki-laki yang kau cintai sekarang sedang berdua denganmu. Kau pasti mau, kan, menikah dengannya? Bersikaplah anggun dan berwibawa seperti biasa. Sikapmu sekarang sangat menentukan hubungan kalian ke depannya"_ Kata Terumi dalam hati. Rasa gugupnya perlahan berganti dengan rasa percaya diri.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama,_ apakah anda suka ke pantai?" Tanya Kakashi.

.

.

"Lumayan. Emmm... Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, kita 'kan sedang tidak dalam pertemuan bilateral, hehehe. Panggil namaku saja." Ujar Terumi PeDe.

.

.

"Ah..Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

"Tentu."

.

.

"Baiklah Mizukage- _sama._ Ah, Maksudku, Mei _-san_."

.

.

Terumi menyimpulkan senyum di wajahnya. Ia sangat senang Kakashi menyebut namanya tamba embel-embel Mizukage.

.

.

Terumi kemudian balik bertanya. "Lalu, bolehkah saya memanggil tanpa gelar anda?"

.

.

"Silahkan." Jawab Kakashi.

.

.

" _Arigatou_ , Kakashi- _san_."

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3 – Perasaan yang terpendam**

* * *

.

.

.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The number you are calling is switch off, please try again later. Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, coba-"_

 _._

 _._

Klik.

Choujuro menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama_ kemana, ya? Ponselnya sampai tidak aktif begini. Terpaksa ku email saja deh."

.

* * *

 **To :** Kirigakurenosato

 **Cc :** AO ; Hirume; Hiruma ; Kanju

.

 **Subject** : Hasil rapat rencana pembangunan rumah sakit kejiwaan beserta program asuransinya.

.

.

Sesuai dengan usulan dan susunan program kerja yang telah Anda buat, berikut ini saya lampirkan rincian rencana kerja pertahap dalam peaksanaannya sesuai dengan diskusi staff direksi kesehatan masyarakat. Mohon Anda tinjau ulang.

.

.

BR,

Choujuro

* * *

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Batin Choujuro sambil merengganggkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

.

"Sekarang tinggal menyusun laporan pembangunan perbatasan, mana ya _memory card_ yang tadi telah ku pisahkan.."

.

.

Choujuro mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Tanpa sengaja, selembar foto usang jatuh. Choujuro segera mengambilnya.

.

.

"Ah... Foto ini,"

.

.

Pipi Choujuro merona melihat foto tersebut. Foto Ia dan Terumi saat pelantikannya menjadi asisten Mizukage. Pandangannya fokus kepada wanita dengan senyum manis itu .

.

"Aku ingin melindungi senyum manis itu, selamanya..." Ujar Choujuro pelan.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa musim yang telah Choujuro lalui dengan memendam perasaan itu. Perasaan yang membuat jantung Choujuro berdegup cepat saat berada di dekatnya, dan merasa rasa rindu jika tak bertemu walaupun hanya sebentar. Perasaan yang akhirnya ia yakini adalah cinta. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang dikenalnya, tanpa tahu diri hatinya malah berlabuh kepada Terumi, wanita nomor satu di Kirigakure.

.

Ya. Choujuro pun menganggap dirinya sendiri sudah gila karena berani menaruh perasaan kepada Terumi, pemimpin di desa tempat ia dibesarkan sekarang. Menjadi Mizukage adalah posisi yang sangat terhormat, tidak semua orang dapat meraih posisi tersebut. Dan Choujuro sadar betul bahwa ia hanyalah shinobi biasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa sepadan dengan jabatan Mizukage. Apalagi ia sekarang telah di angkat menjadi asisten Terumi yang _notabene_ -nya adalah bawahan langsung sang Mizukage. Perbedaan posisi tersebut membuat _gap_ yang sangat lebar antara mereka. _Gap_ pembatas yang selalu menyakiti Choujuro.

.

Perbedaan jabatan hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak masalah yang dihadapi Choujuro karena perasaannya. Hal lainnya yang juga sangat amat mengganggu adalah perbedaan usia diantara mereka. Semua orang tahu bahwa Terumi 15 tahun lebih tua dari Choujuro. Namun yang menjadi masalah apakah Terumi bisa mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti yang Choujuro rasakan? Apakah terumi bisa mencintai laki-laki yang umurnya terpaut jauh? Hal itu sepertinya sangat mustahil. Lagi pula banyak laki-laki seusia Terumi yang juga masih melajang, khususnya para shinobi. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik dengan Terumi, wanita yang sangat sempurna di mata banyak orang. Selain cantik, pintar, kuat, posisinya juga Terhormat.

.

Jika ada keajaiban terjadi untuk Choujuro sehingga Terumi mempunyai perasaan yang sama, apakah Terumi sependapat dengannya bahwa perbedaan umur bukanlah suatu masalah? Kalau Choujuro tentu tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan itu. Malah menurutnya itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Namun menikah dengan laki-laki yang muda adalah hal yang cukup tabu di Kirigakure. Apalagi mengingat posisi Terumi sebagai Mizukage. Seluruh fikiran tersebut selalu membuat Choujuro menciut. Gap antara Choujuro dan Terumi yang awalnya sudah lebar jadi makin lebar.

.

Dan hal yang paling memberatkan Choujuro menyukai Terumi adalah karena hubungan mereka. Terumi dan Choujuro sudah terlanjur dekat. Hampir separuh hidup Choujuro telah dihabiskan bersama Terumi. Terumi pun banyak berjasa dalam kehidupannya. Ia seperti saksi hidup yang telah menyaksikan seluruh perjuangan Choujuro. Terumi selalu ada bersama Choujuro saat ia mengalami kesulitan dan hingga menjadi shinobi hebat seperti sekarang. Terumi selalu menyemangati Choujuro sampai sifat pemalu dan tidak percaya dirinya berkurang. Terumi selalu menjaganya semasa genin. Terumi juga selalu memperhatikan dan memanjakan Choujuro bak adik kandungnya sendiri (bahkan sampai sekarang). Dan kebaikan lainnya terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan oleh lisannya. Semua itu belum ditambah dengan momen yang telah mereka berdua lewati bersama. Dari momen-momen di dalam Kiri, maupun misi ke luar kiri seperti mengawal Terumi ke pertemuan lima kage di negara Besi, hingga berada satu divisi ketika perang dunia shinobi keempat. jika mengingat hal tersebut, Choujuro merasa menjadi laki-laki yang paling tidak tahu diri di dunia. Bukan ikatan persaudaraan yang tumbuh, namun malah perasaan cinta mengakar kuat di hati Choujuro. Melihat betapa berjasanya Terumi bagi Choujuro, kebersamaan yang mereka, perlakuan Terumi yang terlalu baik kepadanya. membuat Choujuro enggan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Choujuro tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Terumi yang sudah begitu baik terhadapnya. Choujuro akhirnya lebih memilih menyimpan rapih seluruh perasaannya walaupun sudah sangat membuncah di dada.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam kapal mereka mengarungi birunya laut Negara Ombak. Selama itu pula, suasana di ruangan Kakashi dan Terumi berada terasa begitu hangat. Terumi baru tahu bahwa Kakashi juga mempunyai selera humor yang cukup bagus. Beberapa kali Terumi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya. Selama tiga jam tersebut, mereka sudah banyak ngobrol. Kakashi menceritakan bahwa Daimyo negara air datang berasa Daimyo negara Api ke Konoha hanya untuk membujuknya untuk mengikuti perjodohan ini. Saat itu juga, Daimyo Negara Air langsung memberikan rincian jadwal perjodohan dengan mereka sangat lengkap. Setelah menginap 2 malam di pulau Uzumaki, mereka akan dijadwalkan untuk makan malam di Negara Es 2 minggu kemudian. Lalu disusul dengan liburan ke Hoshigakure, Pulau Kaze di Iwagakure, dan Pulau Naruto di negara Api. Melihat jadwal tersebut, dipastikan setiap bulan mereka akan bertemu.

.

.

"Mei- _san_ , apakah anda tidak lelah? Sepertinya setibanya di Negara Ombak siang tadi anda belum beristirahat." Tanya Kakashi yang nampak mulai akrab dengan Terumi.

.

.

"Ah, Ya lumayan. Badanku agak pegal. Aku juga kurang tidur. Kau juga, ya, Kakashi?"

.

.

"Ne. Saya belum tidur dari dua hari yang lalu. Tapi saya baik baik saja."

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Karena aku waktumu sebagai Kage terkuras dengan mengikuti perjodohan ini."

.

.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Mei- _san_. Lagipula besok juga akan berakhir."

.

.

"Berakhir? Maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang kakekku telah menjadwalkan kita menginap di pulau Uzumaki selama 2 malam"

.

.

"Loh, bukannya Anda akan menolak perjodohan ini? " Jelas Kakashi polos.

.

.

'Menolak?"

.

.

"Ne. Saya fikir kita berdua mengikuti perjodohan ini hanya formalitas saja,tidak mungkin 'kan, anda menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

.

.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan membuat ia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena kaget, sepeti efek menghirup _komu no jutsu_ miliknya. Hati Terumi terasa sangat pilu. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya sumringah pun berubah mejadi masam. Namun Ia segera mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang Ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

 _Lagi-lagi... Aku salah.._

.

.

* * *

 **From Author:**

 **Arigatou untuk teman-teman yang udah ngasih review, baca, fav, follow, dan lainnya. Maaf ya jika FF ini banyak kurangnya. Review Lagi ya, untuk chap ini kkkkkk +kidding. Sekali lagi, Arigatou..**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ojii-chan

**.**

 **May I Love You?**

.

.

 **a Naruto Fan fiction**

.

.

by:

 **Sukea Kwee**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

May I Love You © Sukea Kwee

.

[Semi-Canon | Teen | Romance, Adventure]

.

.

.

.

" _Tidak mungkin 'kan, Anda menyetujui perjodohan ini?"_

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 4 – Oji- _chan_...

 _._

Deburan ombak terdengar riuh menabrak karang-karang di pantai barat Kirigakure malam ini. Gumpalan kabut tipis juga tak ketinggalan ikut menyusup, menutupi seluruh daratan hingga ke tengah lautan di sana. Seperti biasa, kabut tetap menyelimuti desa ini bahkan sampai ke tepian.

.

Malam ini Terumi memutuskan untuk menginap di pesisir barat pantai setelah meninjau hasil pembangunan pertahanan di sana. Ia kasihan dengan seluruh staff dan pekerja yang bertugas menangani proyek tersebut jika harus menyuruh mereka ikut kembali ke Kirigakure hanya untuk rapat pada paginya. Mereka sudah sangat berkerja keras dari pagi sampai malam untuk menyelesaikan proyek tersebut, dan hasilnya pun sangat memuaskan. Waktu pembangunannya juga selesai lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan waktu perkiraan. Oleh sebab itu, Terumi memutuskan untuk bermalam dan mengadakan rapat besok pagi disini pula agar dapat mengoptimalkan waktu.

.

Walaupun Terumi sangat lelah karena seharian meninjau bangunan pertahanan sepanjang pesisir barat, selarut ini Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sampai malam ini, sudah 7 malam terlewati semenjak perjodohan antara Kakashi dan Terumi. Kata-kata Kakashi ketika perjodohan itu terus terulang dipikirannya. Masih lekat di ingatan Terumi bagaimana dengan santainya Kakashi mengatakan _"Tidak mungkin 'kan, Anda menyetujui perjodohan ini?"._ Perkataan yang sungguh tak disangka akan ia dengar. Ia mencoba melupakan hal yang menyesakkan tersebut dengan berusaha memejamkan matanya dan beberapa kali membolak-balik tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Namun, sayangnya pikiran sialan itu tetap tidak mau enyah.

.

Setelah mendengar Kakashi berkata seperti itu, Terumi mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Di hari itu, Terumi terus berakting, berpura baik-baik saja kepada Kakashi dan semua orang yang ada di sana. Begitu pula dengan hatinya. Terumi baru sadar bahwa Ia sangat berbakat dalam hal tersebut. Mungkin, jika Ia bukan dilahirkan di desa shinobi, bisa jadi profesinya sekarang adalah seorang aktris karena begitu ahli ber-akting ria

.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit kepingan di hatinya mempertanyakan tingkat ke-pekaan Rokudaime Hokage. Shinobi yang yang terkenal kejeniusannya di medan perang dan menganalisa situasi ternyata bisa sungguh keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya Kakashi mengikuti perjodohan ini hanya untuk formalitas. Kalau Dia tidak mau, kenapa tidak dari awal saja menolaknya. Dengan begitu waktu Terumi yang berharga sebagai seorang Kage tidak terbuang sia-sia. Dan tentunya Terumi tidak akan kecewa seperti ini. Tapi, apakah dirinya yang sesungguhnya terlalu karena begitu percaya diri karena sampai berpikiran bahwa Kakashi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Jika dipikir lagi, tindakan Kakashi tidak seratus persen salah. Tidak mungkin juga ada orang bisa langsung menolak permintaan yang datangnya dari Daimyo. Apalagi Daimyo tersebut datangnya dari belahan negara lain. Terumi mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi itu.

.

.

.

Entahlah.. Terumi bingung.

.

.

Esok sore, Kakashi dan Kage lainnya akan datang Ke Kiri untuk rapat penting membahas Uzu no kuni. Dan besok pula, mereka akan menghadap kakeknya untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka menolak perjodohan ini. Yah, walaupun mungkin hanya Kakashi saja yang menolak. Mengingat Kakashi membuat dada Terumi terasa sesak. Terumi merasa seperti menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karena perasaannya. Terumi merasa seperti kalah sebelum berperang.

.

.

Namun, berlarut-larut dalam perasaan bukanlah pilihan Terumi. Ia memilih membuka laptopnya untuk bekerja. Tidak bijak seorang Kage jika mementingkan perasaan pribadinya. Apalagi sampai mengabaikan kepentingan desanya.

.

Terumi memulai dengan mengunduh file laporan yang masuk hari ini dan membacanya satu persatu. Selesai membalas semua e-mail, Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Itu Ao. Setelah memohon izin untuk masuk, Ao menyerahkan sebuah laporan yang telah disusunnya.

.

" _Sumimasen_ , Mizukage- _sama_ karena menganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Namun perbaikan tembok perbatasan desa sebelah utara memerlukan penanganan segera. Saya mendapatkan laporan bahwa permasalahan tersebut membuat celah untuk imigran ilegal keluar masuk untuk memperjual belikan kebutuhan pokok dengan harga yang sangat miring. Hal tersebut membuat pedagang Kirigakure merugi."

.

Terumi mengambil laporan yang diserahkan Ao, membacanya sekilas, dan menyerahkannya kembali.

.

"Segera kirim penjaga di setiap gerbang desa, termasuk di perbatasan sebelah utara. Berlakukan pemeriksaan dokumen untuk setiap orang yang keluar masuk desa."

.

.

"Baik, Mizukage- _sama._ "

.

.

"Oia, Duduklah Ao, ada yang ku ingin bicarakan tentang Choujurou." Ujar Terumi sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya

.

.

"Apakah mengenai _progress_ -nya menjadi Kage?"

.

.

Di Kirigakure, Kandidat Kage satu generasi selanjutnya sudah ditentukan sejak Kage sebelumnya terpilih. Hal ini bertujuan agar setiap Kage yang dipilih dapat mempersiapkan diri lebih baik dan mendapat bimbingan yang cukup

.

" _Ne_. Seperti yang sudah kita semua sepakati dari awal. Choujuro akan menggantikanku sebagai Kage selanjutnya. Berdasarkan pengamatanku, dia sudah sangat mumpuni, Sekalipun jika diangkat sebagai Kage dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?".

.

"Saya rasa juga seperti itu. Pengamatan serta kemampuannya dalam memecahkan masalah juga meningkat pesat. Bahkan, Keahliannya secara keseluruhan berada empat tingkat di atas seniornya sekarang."

.

"Bagus. Baiklah Ao kau boleh kembali beristirahat sekarang." Pandangan serta jemari lentik Terumi kembali beralih ke komputer lipatnya.

.

.

Pertanyaan Terumi meninggalkan gurat penasaran di wajah Ao. Namun, tak kurang dari lima detik Ao langsung mengerti. Mizukage-nya menanyakan progress Choujuuro karena Kemungkinan karena Terumi akan menikah setelah perjodohannya. Ao tak mengira bahwa akan secepat ini.

.

.

" _Ano_... Maaf Mizukage- _sama_ , Kalau boleh tahu, Apakah Anda sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan Anda?

.  
.

Deg! Jari-jari Terumi yang sedang menari di atas _keyboard_ langsung berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ao. Baru saja beberapa menit Terumi mencoba melupakan peristiwa perjodohannya itu, tapi jadi teringat kembali karena Ao. Ia jadi menyesal tidak langsung memberitahu Ao mengenai perjodohanya.

.

Terumi menarik nafas pelan dan menjawab "Tidak, Ao. Aku tidak akan menikah. Perjodohanku dengan Hokage telah dihentikan. Besok setelah rapat lima Kage, aku dan Hokage akan menghadap Kakek untuk memberitahunya."

.

Ao sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Terumi katakan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa perjodohan mereka diakhiri, bahkan pada pertemuan pertama. Memang pada awal perjodohan Terumi terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Namun setelah Terumi keluar dari restaurant dan menyebrang ke pulau Uzumaki, raut wajahnya 180 derajat terlihat berbeda. Terumi nampak sangat bahagia. Dari sana Ao menyimpulkan bahwa atasannya tersebut menyukai Hokage dan kemungkinan perjodohan mereka akan berlanjut sampai ke jenjang pelaminan. Ditambah lagi sebelum perjodohan mereka, Terumi meminta Ao untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang klan Hatake. Kalau memang Atasannya tidak menaruh hati kepada Hokage, untuk apa Ia sampai sebegitu penasaran. Harusnya Terumi bersikap acuh dengan siapapun yang akan dijodohkan. Menangkap pancaran kekecewaan dari Mata Terumi, Ao jadi merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

.

" _Sumimasen_ , Mizukage- _sama_ karena Saya menanyakan hal itu." Ujar Ao dengan nada penyesalan.

.

Terumi tersenyum, berusaha menutupi ke sedihan dalam hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ao. Maaf tidak langsung memberitahumu. Kemarin aku sangat lelah sampai lupa masalah ini, hehehe."

.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu, Ao, _gomen_ Aku jadi menyita waktumu." Lanjut Terumi kemudian kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya.

.

.

Melihat Atasannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat Ao kagum campur haru. Setiap saat yang Terumi lakukan adalah bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Makan dan tidur seperti hanya _dessert_ baginya. Bagi Ao, Terumi bukanlah sekedar atasan. Terumi sudah Ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia sangat perduli dengan Terumi, juga masa depannya. Ia juga ingin melihat Terumi bahagia.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mizukage- _sama_. Kalau boleh ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda."

.

"Tentu, Ao. Ada apa?"

.

.

" _Ano.._ Maaf jika saya lancang mengatakan hal ini. Lepas dari perjodohan Anda, Sepertinya Saya rasa sekarang adalah waktu Anda untuk istirahat dan mementingkan diri Anda"

.

..

Perkataan Ao membuat wanita bermata _hazel_ itu mengenyritkan dahi dan kembali menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kenapa Kau berkata seperti tu, Ao? Apakah belakangan ini aku bekerja dengan malas-malasan? Ataukah karena perjodohan minggu kemarin? Ah, Maaf, Ao, seharusnya seorang Kage tidak melakukan hal konyol yang menyita waktu sepanjang itu. Maafkan ketidak-tegasan ku dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku akan memperbaiki itu untuk ke depannya."

.

' _Iie,_ Mizukage- _sama_. Anda merupakan sosok Kage yang sempurna yang pernah dimiliki oleh Kirigakure selama lima generasi. Namun, saya merasa Anda terlalu bekerja keras untuk Kiri hingga melupakan diri Anda sendiri. Selama Anda menjabat sebagai Kage, Satu haripun Anda tidak pernah mengambil _cuti_ danterus bekerja, bahkan di hari libur sekalipun. Dan tiga tahun belakangan, Anda malah menjadi lebih keras bekerja. Tak mengenal siang dan malam, Anda terus berkutat di Kantor Mizukage dan berkeliling menyusuri seluruh desa. Rencana kerja yang telah kita buat selama 7 tahun ke depan bahkan sudah rampung sembilan puluh persen. Saya mohon, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini terus. Pikirkanlah diri Anda, begitupula kesehatan Anda. Di samping itu, Choujurou juga sudah siap."

.

.

Terumi sejenak terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Ao. Perkataan Ao seperti membentur otaknya dan membuatnya sadar. Selama ini Ia banyak sekali melupakan resolusi untuk dirinya yang telah Ia buat. Salah satunya adalah menikah. Tiga tahun lalu, Ia merasa sangat kesal jika mendengar kata 'menikah' karena wanita sebayanya seharusnya malah sudah mempunyai anak. Sedangkan Terumi, pasangan saja tidak punya. Fikirannya pun digentayangi oleh momok 'wanita kepala tiga yang terlambat menikah'. Saking seringnya, bahkan Terumi kerap salah menafsirkan perkataan seseorang menjadi 'terlambat menikah'. Hal tersebut membuat dirinya berapi-api ingin membunuh siapapun yang mengatakan itu, dan Ao sendiri yang paling sering hampir Ia bunuh.

.

Kini, hasrat menikahnya kini sudah sirna. Laki-laki yang Ia idam-idamkan secara tidak langsung sudah menolaknya. Meskipun seorang Kage, Terumi tetaplah wanita biasa, yang bisa patah hati dan kecewa. Karena perjodohan itu, Ia merasa jalan hidupnya sedikit jahat. Jika memang tidak jodoh, kenapa Ia harus dibuat makin berharap dengan ditakdirkan mengikuti perjodohan dengan Kakashi? Yang akhirnya gagal juga.

.

Ao memperhatikan Terumi yang sedang termenung. Ao merasa ia salah bicara lagi.

.

" _Sumimasen,_ Mizukage- _sama_ , atas kelancangan bicara hal tersebut kepada Anda."

.

Suara Ao mengembalikan pikiran Terumi kembali ke kepalanya.

.

"Eh...? Oh, _Daijobu,_ Ao. Kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah begitu perhatian kepadaku. Namun, inilah tugas sebagai seorang Kage. Sekarang, satu-satunya tujuan dan kebahagiaan ku adalah mengabdi untuk Kiri. Ao, aku masih bisa mengemban tugas ini."

" Lagipula, kasihan _choujuro_ jika Ia diangkat menjadi Kage di umurnya sekarang. Aku ingin Choujuro makin beradaptasi dengan tugas –tugas menjadi tangan kananku. Aku juga masih sehat, jadi ku rasa tidak perlu buru-buru menurunukan jabatan ini ke Choujuro." Jelas Terumi.

.

.

"Baiklah, Mizukage- _sama_. Sekali lagi Saya minta maaf jika perkataan saya ada yang kurang berkenan. Saya hormati keputusan Anda. Namun saya tidak bosan untuk mengingatkan Anda untuk jangan segan mengandalkan saya dan Choujuro. .

.

"Pasti, Ao. Terima Kasih banyak."

.

.

Ao bangkit dari kursinya, menunduk hormat, dan beranjak meninggalkan Terumi. Baru saja berbalik, Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama salah satu _iryoonin_ Kirigakure yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit di pusat desa.

.

Perasaan Ao tidak enak. Tanpa ragu Ao langsung mengangkatnya dan Betapa terkejutya Ao mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kepala rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama,_ Kita harus kembali ke desa, Sekarang!"

,

,

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

"Baiklah, saya buka rapat kali ini." Ujar Shikamaru mengawali pertemuan antara petinggi Konoha, Daimyo, serta Hokage pagi ini.

.

Wajah Shikamaru nampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Entah sudah berapa kali di setiap pertemuan seperti ini, ia bertugas sebagai moderator. Dan yang pasti tentu saja membosankan menurutnya. Tugas Shikamaru kebanyakan hanya mendengarkan "diskusi" para petinggi Konoha. Bahkan sering terjadi debat yang alot hingga memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari. Otak cerdas Shikamaru terasa sangat sia-sia disini. Bukan, bukan karena para petinggi desa atau Daimyo mempunyai ide yang lebih cemerlang darinya, namun karena sifat keras kepala mereka. Shikamaru tentu yang terkenal tidak mau repot pasti lelah. Untungnya sang Hokage, Hatake Kakashi cukup sabar menghadapinya

.

"Pada tanggal 23 Desember Jomae no Sato beserta Kagi no Kuni mengajukan keikusertaannya terhadap Aliansi Perdamaian Dunia. Jomae no Sato telah memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi anggota Aliansi Perdamaian Dunia, kecuali persyaratan ke-13 yakni pengakuan kenegaraan serta pengakuan desa militer yang berada di dalamnya. Hanya Konohagakure yang belum memberikan keputusan terkait dengan permintaan tersebut." Lanjut Shikamaru. Ia baru saja menjelaskan inti masalah yang akan di diskusikan pada pertemuan ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Rokudaime? Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi, huh?" Tanya Daimyo sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

.

"Jomae no Sato pernah mencoba memata-matai Konoha beberapa tahun silam. Kekuatan mereka memang bukan dengan berperang, namun dengan memata-matai."Jelas Kakashi.

.

"Konoha berhasil membunuh pimpinan serta pasukan ninja mereka pada saat itu dan sampai permohonan surat itu datang, Jomae no Sato tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya. Mereka sangat patut dicurigai dan tentunya sangat tidak mudah untuk mempercayai mereka. Terlebih lagi minimnya informasi tentang Jomae no Sato . Aku jelas akan sangat berhati-hati" Tambahnya.

.

" _Hai! Hai!_ Masalah tersebut Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Sandaime. Dahulu sebelum ada Aliansi perdamaian, seluruh Negara bahkan Kelima negara besar semuanya bermusuhan dan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Jika permasalahan yang dahulu terus diingat dan diungkit, nantinya malah akan menimbulkan balas dendam yang tiada henti dan bisa memicu perang lagi. Bukankah begitu?" kata Daimyo mencoba meyakinkan Kakashi.

.

"Informasi yang paling terkini yang aku dapatkan di Jomae no Sato terdapat banyak sekali tambang emas dan tambang besi. Mereka negara yang mandiri, kecuali dalam urusan keamanan atau militer. Alasan mereka ingin bergabung karena mereka ingin berdamai serta meminta bantuan penjagaan militer dari Aliansi Perdamaian Dunia untuk melindungi negaranya, mengingat sumber daya alam yang begitu melimpah. Lagi pula, seluruh negara besar shinobi lainnya sudah menyetujui hal ini, Rokudaime, apa lagi yang kau pertimbangkan?" salah satu petinggi Konoha ikut menambahkan. Entah mengapa mereka memang selalu "klop" dalam berpendapat.

.

"Aku telah mengetahui hal itu. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada yang dapat membuktikan kebenaran informasi tersebut." Jawab Kakashi ringkas.

.

" _Ne_ , benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rokudaime-sama." Ujar Shikamaru setuju.

.

Pias! Daimyo dan para petinggi terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ruang pertemuan seketika hening. Memang selama ini informasi tentang Jomae no Sato maupun Kagi no Kuni hanya didapat dari surat permohonan yang mereka kirim untuk bergabung di Aliansi perdamaian Dunia. Kakashi yakin para petinggi dan Daimyo menyetujui karena hanya tergiur dengan banyaknya sumber daya alam yang berada disana, apalagi mereka ingin mengajak kerja sama pula dalam bidang ekonomi. Pasti Daimyo dan para petinggi telah menghitung berapa persen naik nya gaji mereka jika pendapatan negara Api bertambah.

Kakashi melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan wajah-wajah Daimyo dan para petinggi yang nampak kebingungan. Kakashi yakin mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membujuknya agar menyetujui hal tersebut. Namun, Alasan apa yang mereka gunakan kali ini?

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam, Akhirnya rapat tersebut selesai. Kakashi bersyukur sekali bahwa rapat tersebut berlangsung cepat, dengan begitu Ia bisa kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan Kage-nya yang amat sangat menumpuk. Keputusan hasil perdebatan Konoha lawan Daimyo _featuring_ Petinggi adalah Konoha akan mengunjungi Jomae no Sato untuk meninjau lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini. Kakashi ingin benar-benar memastikan bahwa Jomae no Sato tidak akan menghianati Konoha maupun aliansi nantinya. Setelah rapat tersebut,Kakashi hanya sempat beristirahat setengah jam. Ia gunakan waktunya untuk makan dan membersihkan diri. Selesai dari istirahat Kakashi langsung kembali berkutat di ruang kerjanya.

.

"Rokudaime _-sama_ , perwakilan dari Jomae no Sato telah mengirimkan balasan, mereka akan menerima Kita untuk mengunjungi wilayah mereka dengan waktu yang telah kita tentukan." Lapor Shikamaru.

" _Arigatou_ , Shikamaru." Jawab Kakashi singkat tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya di depan Komputer.

.

.

Melihat Kakashi yang tetap bekerja saat Ia menyampaikan laporan membuat Shikamaru jadi prihatin. Baru saja selesai rapat, tapi Kakashi sudah langsung kembali bekerja. Atasannya menjadi gila kerja semenjak menjabat menjadi Kage.

.

"Sepertinya, anda Adalah Hokage pertama yang dikunjungi oleh Daimyo." Shikamaru memulai obrolan dengan nada bercanda.

.

"Biasanya pihak desa yang harus mengunjungi Daimyo. Tak kusangka Mereka bisa merendahkan diri begitu mengunjungi Konoha dan hanya untuk membujuk Anda." Lanjutnya.

.

"Hahaha, _Souka_? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjebak dengan urusan politik yang mereka atur." Jawab Kakashi. Kini tangan dan pandangannya terlepas dari benda persegi di hadapannya.

.

"Oia. Besok Saya izin untuk datang setelah pukul 12 siang."

.

"Iya Aku ingat. Kau kan sudah mengajukan izin dari sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa tidak sekalian ambil cuti seharian untuk esok?"

"Setengah hari sudah cukup bagiku. Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi dengan Shizune- _san_ untuk menggantikanku mendampingi Anda berkunjung ke Kirigakure besok. Tobisachimaru telah siap pukul dua dini hari. Perjalanan ke Kirigakure memakan waktu tujuh jam dengan lintas udara."

.

.

Tobisachimaru kini sudah diproduksi secara massal. Semua Desa tersembunyi dari kelima negara besar telah mempunyai Tobisachimaru. Teknologi dari negara ombak tersebut memang sangat bermanfaat bagi banyak kalangan, termasuk bagi para Shinobi sekalipun.

"Aku sangat terbantu denganmu. _Arigatou_ , Shikamaru." Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Itu sudah tugasku."

"Baiklah. Semoga sukses untuk persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Temari."

"Hahahaha. Kurasa Anda harus menemukan wanita untuk pendamping hidupmu juga. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tinggal memilih salah satunya." Goda Shikamaru.

.

.

Menjabat sebagai Hokage membuat Kakashi mempunyai banyak penggemar di kalangan wanita. Banyak wanita dari desa maupun luar desa yang menaruh hati padanya. Kakashi menyadari hal tersebut, namun Ia tidak pernah mengindahkannya.

"Pria berumur sepertiku sudah tidak pantas untuk membicarakan masalah wanita seperti itu." Sanggah Kakashi.

"Hahaha Aku juga tidak pandai mengenai wanita dan Aku tidak suka membicarakan soal wanita. Apalagi membicarakan hal ini dengan anda. Namun, aku sudah bosan dititipi hadiah-hadiah setiap hari Valentine atau Rinne festival. Dan Hadiah itu sangat banyak "

.

"Para Anbu juga yang harusnya menjaga keselamatan Hokage, malah beralih pekerjaan menjadi pembuka hadiah pada dua hari itu." Keluh Shikamaru yang diikuti tawa Kakashi.

.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau menerima perjodohan tersebut dan menikahi Mizukage." Lanjutnya.

.

Kakashi menceritakan perjodohannya dengan Terumi kepada dua asistennya, yaitu Shikamaru dan Shizune. Saat Kakashi memberitahu Mereka, Mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut. Malah terlihat bersemangat dan memanas-manasi Kakashi agar menikah dengan sang Mizukage.

.

"Hentikan menggoda orang tua sepertiku, Shikamaru."

.

"Bukan begitu, Aku hanya heran kenapa ada laki-laki yang menyianyiakan wanita se-sempurna Godaime Mizukage itu. Saya dengar sudah banyak Petinggi negara dan konglomerat melamarnya, namun akhirnya di tolak."

.

"Benarkah? Ya tidak mengejutkan memang. Selain sangat cantik, Mizukage juga amat anggun dan cerdas. Tak heran jika banyak yang ingin mendapatkannya."

.

.

"Oh...Sepertinya, Anda sudah sangat mengenal Mizukage, ya? Hahahaha"

.

.

"Hei, Bukan begitu. Semua shinobi bahkan semua orang juga tahu seperti apa hebatnya Godaime Mizukage itu." Bantah Kakashi.

.

.

"Tapi barusan Kau bilang Mizukage sangat cantik, lho, Hahahaha."

.

"Loh, Apakah menurutmu dia tidak cantik?"

.

.

"Cantik. Tapi tidak perlu menambahkan kata 'sangat' juga, Hahahaha."

.

.

"Tsk! Dasar kau bisa-bisanya menggoda orang tua tanpa henti."

.

.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Suasana Hatinya memang sangat baik semenjak menikah dengan Temari. Shikamaru sekarang sangat bereda dari Shikamaru yang dulu. Shikamaru menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat. Cinta memanng bisa mengubah banyak hal.

.

.

.

"Ya, setidaknya jangan diakhiri di pertemuan pertama seperti ini. Padahal Mizukage tidak tampak ada niatan ingin mengakhiri perjodohan itu." Ucap Shikamaru.

.

Perkataan murid Asuma itu membuat Kakashi mengenyritkan dahi dan penasaran.

.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

.

"Ya Ampun, apakah Kau tidak memperhatikan Mizukage saat perjodohan itu? Beliau tampak sangat bahagia. Kurasa benar apa yang digosipkan oleh staff-staff Konoha di ruang kerjaku kalau Beliau menaruh hati padamu."

.

.

"Menaruh hati? Kau ini ngawur, Shikamaru!"

.

.

"Ya, Aku sendiri juga tidak mengetahui benar atau tidak, namun saat ku melihat Beliau saat perjodohan itu, Beliau nampak benar-benar bahagia. Tapi, entahlah, Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti Wanita." Jawab Shikamaru sekena-nya.

.

.

"Hahahaha ada-ada saja Kau ini. Ya sudah, silahkan kembali ke ruanganmu. Dan jangan lupa ambil cuti. Selama bekerja di kantor Hokage, cutimu tak pernah kau ambil"

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Aku permisi dulu." Shikamaru membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam berganti pagi. Waktu terus berjalan dan tanpa terasa sdah pukul lima sore di Kirigakure. Rapat lima Kage membahas tentang Uzu no Kuni ( _land of whirpool)_ juga sudah selesai dari sejam yang lalu. Uzu no Kuni yang merupakan reruntuhan klan Uzumaki dua tahun belakangan malah menjadi tempat wisata favorit dari berbagai belahan negara. Pantai yang indah, Udara yang hangat serta bersih membuat siapa saja jadi betah berlama-lamadisana.

.

Uzu no Kuni dikelola oleh imigran non-shinobi asal Amegakure hingga menjadi tempat yang sangat indah. Sebelum dijadikan tempat wisata, penduduk di Uzu no Kuni juga telah meminta kelima desa dari lima negara besar untuk mengevaluasi wilayah tersebut karena khawatir masih ada peninggalan berharga yang nantinya ditakutkan akan disalahgunakan orang. Orochimaru pun ikut dilibatkan dalam kegiatan evaluasi tersebut, karena dialah Shinobi yang masih hidup yang tau seluk beluk klan Uzumaki (Dibandingkan dengan Karin maupun Naruto yang keturunan langsung klan tersebut).

.

Evaluasi tersebut telah mengamankan gulungan rahasia, topeng shinigami, dan beberapa puing-puing bersejarah. Namun beberapa minggu ini, terdapat laporan bahwa ada wisatawan yang menemukan beberapa gulungan rahasia serta topeng shinigami di banyak area. Maka dari itu kelima Kage memutuskan untuk mengevaluasi ulang secara langsung.

.

Karena permasalahan ini begitu mendesak dan mendadak, proses evaluasi Uzu no Kuni tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kelima Kage secara bersamaan. Agar mengoptimalkan waktu, Proses tersebut dibagi berdasarkan tiga wilayah yang ada. Mizukage dan Hokage akan meninjau pulau Kaze pertama, kemudian Kazekage dan Tsuchikage akan meninjau pulau Uzu, terakhir Kazekage dan Raikage meninjau pulau Nami. Pembagian ini diputuskan dengan Musyawarah bersama saat rapat tadi. Dan yang paling sial menurut Terumi, Ia harus kebagian bersama ke sana dengan Kakashi. Ingin rasanya Ia menolak, namun karena profesionalitas akhirnya ego-nya pun tunduk.

.

Semua Kage kecuali Kakashi telah kembali ke negaranya masing-masing. Sesuai dengan janji, Kakashi dan Terumi akan menghadap Daimyo negara air untuk membicarakan perjodohan mereka. Besoknya, mereka akan berangkat bersama-sama ke Uzu no Kuni untuk memulai evaluasi. Ketika rapat selesai, Terumi langsung pamit undur diri kepada para Kage dengan alasan urusan pribadi. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu pada Kage kalau Ia akan kembali ke ruang inap Kakeknya yang ternyata adalah Daimyo negara air. Ia merasa urusannya akan menjadi panjang.

.

.

Terumi masih bersandar di bangku sebelah kakekya berbaring. Mata Terumi terlihat merah. Semalaman ini Ia tidak tidur karena menunggui Kakeknya yang kritis di ruang operasi. Daimyo negara air tersebut kehilangan banyak darah karena tertimpa lampu hias kristal yang menggantung di ruang tamunya. Pecahan kristal tersebut menancap perut Daimyo dan melukai Limpa serta hatinya sehingga menyebabkan pendarahan. Untungnya tidak terjadi kerusakan parah pada organnya tersebut sehingga pendarahan dapat dihentikan ketika operasi. Namun sampai saat ini, Daimyo belum kunjung siuman.

.

Peristiwa tersebut sedang ditelusuri lebih lanjut, apakah murni kecelakaan atau ada unsur kesengajaan di dalamnya. Namun Terumi tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia sedang mencemaskan keadaan kakeknya yang belum kunjung siuman pasca operasi. Walaupun sering membantah, Terumi sangat menyayangi kakeknya. Satu-satunya keluarga Terumi yang masih hidup.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama,_ istrahatlah terlebih dahulu. Anda belum istirahat dari semalam." Ao masuk ke kamar inap Daimyo dengan membawa plastik bungkusan dari _konbini_.

.

" _Daijobu,_ Ao. " Jawab Terumi lemah. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke tubuh kakeknya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

.

"Oia, Apakah Choujuuro telah mengirimkan ringkasan hasil rapat pembangunan pertahanan pantai yang telah kita tinjau semalam? Aku baru membaca pesan darinya bahwa rapat itu sudah selesai pukul sepuluh pagi tadi."

.

Karena Kakeknya masuk rumah sakit, Terumi jadi batal memimpin rapat pesisir pantai barat. Terumi mengutus Choujuuro untuk menggantikannya, dan sepertinya rapat tersebut berjalan lancar.

.

Ao hanya mengangguk sambil menata makanan yang Ia bawa di meja sebelah ranjang pasien. Ada susu, roti, _sushi_ , Jus _strawberry_ , dan beberapa potong _sandwich_ tuna.

.

"Dokter bilang Daimyo- _sama_ telah melewati masa kritisnya. Jangan Khawatir, Mizukage- _sama_. Daimyo- _sama_ akan segera siuman." Ao membuka bungkus _sandwich_ tuna dan menyodorkannya ke Terumi.

.

Terumi menghela nafas kemudian mengambilnya. "Terima kasih, Ao."

.

.

Terumi mulai melahap _sandwich_ tuna itu, mengunyahnya perlahan, dan berusaha menelannya. Setelah satu suapan, Ia memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di meja tanpa menghabiskannya. Terumi sangat tidak nafsu makan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Memikirkan kakeknya yang tak kunjung sadar membuat dirinya sangat sedih dan kehilangan nafsu makan."

.

.

"Oia, Mizukage- _sama_ _,_ Tadi perawat yang menggantikan baju Daimyo– _sama_ memberikan ini. Katanya ini ada di saku baju Daimyo- _sama_." Ao mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang bersimbah darah. Terumi mengambil amplop tersebut dan segera mengeluarkan isinya.

.

.

Tangan Terumi bergetar ketika membaca satu persatu potong kertas yang ada di amplop Itu. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia segera memasukan kertas-kertas itu ke tempat asalnya. Melihat peristiwa langka tersebut (Terumi menangis), membuat Ao khawatir.

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama,_ Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ao pelan. Belum sekalipun ia melihat atasannya itu menangis.

.

.

"I...ini... Kakekku masih saja memikirkan perjodohanku... ini adalah dokumen-dokumen bukti reservasi beberapa tempat untuk Aku dan Hokage bertemu...bahkan, kakekku sudah memesankan gaun pengantin... " Jawab Terumi sesengukan.

.

.

Ao tidak dapat berkata-kata. Hati Ao pilu mendengar apa yang Terumi katakan mengenai Daimyo. Tidak ada yang bisa Ao lakukan saat ini, selain menepuk nepuk pelan pundak atasannya tersebut

..

.

.

Air mata Terumi masih berjatuhan, mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya

.

.

.

Hati terumi terasa sangat pilu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kakeknya benar-benar seserius ini ingin menjodohkannya dengan Kakashi. Pasti hati kakeknya akan hancur jika tahu bahwa sebenarnya Terumi dan Kakashi sudah setuju untuk membatalkan perjodohannya. Terumi merasa sangat sedih. Ia tidak sanggup memberitahu Kakeknya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bahwa perjodohannya dengan Kakashi sepakat dihentikan.

.

.

Ao masih menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Berharap Ia bisa meredakan kesedihan yang sedang Terumi rasakan walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Tapi tiba-tiba tangis Terumi terhenti. Terumi menyeka air matanya dan berdiri.

.

.

"A..ada apa, Mizukage- _sama_?" Tanya Ao kaget

.

.

"Tolong jaga Kakekku, Ao. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hokage."

.

.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ao, Terumi segera keluar dan bergegas kembali ke Kantor Mizukage. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Terumi tiba dibangunan berbentuk silinder paling tua di Kirigakure itu dan untungnya Kakashi sedang membaca buku berwarna hijaunya di taman depan. Sepertinya Kakashi menolak diajak berkeliling oleh Shinobi utusannya.

.

Perlahan, Terumi menghampiri pria berambut silver itu.

.

.

"Maaf Hokage, telah menunggu lama"

.

Kakashi menutup 'kitab'-nya itu, memasukkannya ke saku dan bangkit dari duduknya.

.

"Tidak, Mizukage- _sama_. Apakah urusan Anda sudah selesai?"

.

.

"Sudah. _Ano..._ Hokage... Ki...kita masuk ke dalam dulu, ya, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan." Ajak Terumi Gagap. Kakashi menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

.

.

Mata sayu Kakashi menyadari ada yang aneh di wajah Terumi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan mata bengkak. Suaranya pun serak. Kakashi tahu pasti Terumi habis menangis. Menyadari keadaan Terumi membuat hati Kakashi menjerit. Kakashi paling tak tahan jika melihat ada perempuan menangis. Ada rasa ingin di hati Kakashi untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada wanita bermata _emerald_ itu, namun akalnya membuat Ia mengurungkan niatnya . Kakashi sadar bahwa sangat lancang untuk bertanya seperti itu pada Terumi.

.

.

"Begini... Hokage, ada yang harus ku sampaikan terlebih padamu." Kata Terumi setibanya mereka di ruang kerjanya

.

.

"Ada apa, Mizukage- _sama_?"

.

.

"Kakekku sedang di rawat di Rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya di rumah. Kondisinya lumayan buruk karena Ia belum siuman pasca operasi semalam. Saya minta maaf karena mungkin hari ini kita tidak bisa menghadap Kakekku untuk membicarakan perjodohan Kita" Jelas Terumi pelan.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka untuk Daimyo- _sama_. Masalah pembicaraan tersebut waktunya bisa diatur di kemudian hari, Mizukage- _sama_. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf."

.

.

"Terima Kasih sudah mengerti keadaan ini Hokage." Bibir Terumi bergetar. Mata nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

.

.

"Sudah, tak apa, Mizukage- _sama_." Jawab Kakashi. Sungguh Kakashi tak kuat melihat Terumi terlihat sedih seperti itu. Batinnya benar-benar tersiksa. Kalau saja yang berada di depannya itu Rin, mungkin Kakashi sudah memeluknya sedari tadi.

.

.

"Sebenarnya...Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu.." Lanjut Terumi sambil tertunduk

.

.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Gadis yang tingginya hanya sekepala lebih rendah itu lekat-lekat.

.

.

Terumi menggigit bibirnya pelan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Pria di depannya.

.

.

"Bisakah Aku meminta tolong padamu?"

.

"Minta tolong?"

"Ya, Tolong jangan beritahu kakek bahwa perjodohan Kita telah dihentikan sekarang jika Ia siuman nanti. Aku khawatir keadaannya akan kembali _drop_ jika mengetahui perjodohan cucunya yang telah Ia atur sedemikian rupa gagal, bahkan pada pertemuan pertama. Tolong jangan beritahu Kakek, Setidaknya, sampai kesehatan kakekku kembali normal. Ku mohon, Kakekku adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa.." Pinta Terumi dengan suara memelas.

.

.

Kakashi kaget mendengar wanita di depannya mengatakan bahwa Daimyo sedang dirawat. Ia sama sekali tahu tetang itu. dan melihat Keadaan Terumi, Hati Kakashi terasa perih. Sungguh Ia tak tahan mendengar suara Terumi yang parau memohon padanya, ditambah lagi dengan mengetahui keadaan Daimyo saat ini. Sebagai orang yang pernah kehilangan teman serta keluarga tercinta, Kakashi tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Terumi saat ini.

.

.

"Jika nanti kakekku mengatur pertemuan diantara kita, kau tidak usah datang. Akan ku carikan alasan nanti agar kau tidak perlu datang. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu kakekku dulu sampai Ia benar-benar pulih." Pinta Terumi. Kini dengan nada membujuk.

.

"Baiklah, Mizukage- _sama_. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Daimyo- _sama_ mengenai batalnya perjodohan kita"

.

.

Mata bengkak Terumi seketika berbinar mendengar persetujuan Kakashi.

.

"Terima kasih, Hokage, karena mau menolongku. Maaf jika mungkin kau berpikir ini gila . Akan ku pastikan hal ini tidak menyita waktumu lagi."

.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mizukage- _sama_."

.

Ponsel Terumi bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk di sana. Wajah Terumi berseri-seri ketika membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

"Kakekku sudah siuman." Kata Terumi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

Mata Kakashi menyipit dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucapnya.

,

"Aku harus segera kembali lagi ke Rumah sakit. Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih sudah membantuku."

.

"Tunggu, Mizukage- _sama_. Biarkan Aku ikut denganmu.".

.

Terumi menangguk setuju. Keduanya bergegas ke rumah sakit. Terumi berjalan di depan dan Kakashi mengekor dibelakangnya. Begitu tiba di ruang inap VVIP, Terumi langsung memeluk kakekknya.

.

.

"Ojii- _chan_ , syukurlah Ojii- _chan_ sudah siuman."Kata Terumi haru.

.

Pria berusia lanjut itu memisahkan badan cucu nya dari pelukannya. "Hei! Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau kelihatan sedih begitu, eh?".

.

.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Ojii- _chan_. Pasca operasi, Ojii- _san_ tidak kunjung siuman. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ojii- _chan."_

 _._

Daimyo negara Air itu tersenyum bahagia melihat cucunya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

.

"Eh, Ada Hokage disini?" Daimyo mendapati Kakashi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar inapnya.

.

.

Ditegur Daimyo, Kakashi langsung membungkuk hormat dan memberikan salam "Konbanwa, Daimyo- _sama_. Bagaimana kondisi Anda?"

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hei, Terumi, kenapa Kau membiarkan calon suamimu hanya berdiri di depan pintu!"

.

Pias! Mendengar Kakeknya menyebut Kakashi sebagai 'calon suami' membuat pipi Terumi memerah.

.

"Hei, Ojii- _chan_ ini jangan memanggil Hokage seperti itu!" Larang Terumi.

.

Kakashi berinisiatif mengambil dua kursi lipat di sudut ruangan dan menaruhnya berhadapan ranjang Daimyo. Melihat inisiatif Kakashi membuat Daimyo gemas kepada cucunya."

.

"Terumi! Seharusnya Kau yang menyiapkan kursi untuk Hokage, bukan dia sendiri!"

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa Daimyo- _sama_ , Maaf Saya tidak membawa apapun untuk menjenguk Anda. Aku baru tahu bahwa Anda masuk rumah sakit sore tadi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" Bela Kakashi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei! Jangan pikirkan itu! Kalian berdua duduk dulu. Kebetulan Kalian Ada yang ingin Kakek bicarakan."

.

Deg! Terumi terkejut dengan permintaan kakeknya, Pasti Ia ingin membicarakan masalah perjodohan. Terumi langsung berusaha mencegahnya

.

"Ojii- _chan_.. Oji- _chan_ 'kan baru saja siuman. Lebih baik Ojii- _chan_ beristirahat dulu agar bisa cepat pulih. Aku akan mengantar Hokage pulang sekarang. Aku panggil Ao dulu, ya, untuk menemani Ojii- _chan_."

.

"Loh, kok buru-buru sekali. Aku ingin mengobrol dulu dengan kalian berdua. Hokage- _dono_ , bisakah Kau tinggal sebentar di sini? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu dan cucuku." Bujuk Daimyo.

.

"Ah, Tentu saja, Daimyo- _sama_. Lagipula Saya menginap di Kirigakure malam ini karena besok saya dan Mizukage ada misi mengevaluasi Uzu no Kuni." Jelas Kakashi.

.

Mendengar Kakashi berkata seperti itu membuat Terumi jengkel. Bisa-bisanya dengan bodohnya Kakashi malah berbicara seperti itu.

.

"Tuh,Kenapa Kau berbohong, Terumi?" Tanya Kakeknya dengan pandangan 'mematikan'.

.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf, Hokage, Sepertinya cucuku ini masih malu-malu denganmu. Ya sudah, silahkan duduk dulu.'

.

.

Kakashi duduk perlahan, diikuti Terumi yang duduk secara terpaksa di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Hokage, Kuucapkan Terima Kasih karena mau ku jodohkan dengan cucuku. "

.

.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Daimyo- _sama_. Saya sangat tersanjung karena bisa punya kesempatan dekat dengan Mizukage."

.

 _Beruntung? Gila! Kalau beruntung mengapa kau bilang kalau perjodohan ini hanya formalitas?"_ Batin Terumi jengkel.

.

"Hmm... Syukurlah kalau Kau memang merasa begitu. Jadi, kau tidak menolak 'kan ku jodohkan dengan cucuku?"

.

.

"...!"

Pertanyaan Kakeknya membuat Terumi hampir kena serangan jantung. Benar dugaannya, pasti kakeknya ingin membicarakan perihal perjodohan mereka. Dalam hatinya berkata, semoga Kakashi meng-iya-kan saja semua omongan kakeknya agar pembicaraan ini berlangsung cepat,

.

.

.

"Ya. Saya menerimanya. Saya akan menghadiri semua jadwal pertemuan dengan Mizukage seperti yang sudah Anda atur." Jawab Kakashi. Ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang sesuai dengan yang Terumi pinta.

.

Sejenak Daimyo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengusap usap pelan janggut putihnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ada yang sedang Ia pikirkan.

.

.

"Hmm.. Lupakan soal pertemuan itu. Aku ingin kalian menikah."

.

"APAAA?!"

.

 _To be continued..._

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

/

/

/

 **Hallo semuanya! Salam kenal. Saya Sukea Kwee.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama-tama saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat teman-teman sekalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF pertama ku _yang low quality ini._.. Terima kasih juga buat teman-teman yang udah bersedia buat review dari chapter pertama sampai chapter terakhir III.. Review teman-teman sangat berkesan dan membakar semangatku.

.

Saya minta Maaf banget kalo chapter ini kepanjangan, banyak typo, rangkaian katanya _absurd_ , EYD berantakan parah, cerita membosankan, dan kekurangan lainnya yang ada di FF ini. Maaf juga kalau alurnya muter-muter dan nggak langsung fokus ke hubungan Terumi sama Kakashi. Soalnya jabatan mereka sebagai Kage bikin aku mikir hati-hati buat nentuin jalan ceritanya, Ditambah ada Choujuuro disini yang juga suka sama Terumi lebih dulu. (Padahal. ujung-ujungya FF ini tetep gaje, lol).

.

Saya harap teman-teman sekalian nggak bosen buat terus ikutin FF dan bersedia buat ngasih review.., Review teman-teman sangat berharga buat saya Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu

.

.

Thanks for review and read.


	5. Chapter V - Malam baru di Kirigakure

**.**

 **May I Love You?**

.

.

 **a Naruto Fan fiction**

.

.

by:

 **Sukea Kwee**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

May I Love You © Sukea Kwee

.

[Semi-Canon | Teen | Romance, Adventure]

.

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin kalian langsung menikah_.."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terumi dan Kakashi hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar apa yang baru saja Daimyo katakan (Kalau Terumi, dua kali). Kedua bola mata mereka pun hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Terumi sesegera mungkin menguasai akal-nya dari keterkejutan yang nyaris membuat jantungnya copot.

.

"Ojii- _chan_! Apa yang Ojii- _chan_ katakan? Hah? Menikah? Tidak Ojii- _chan_ , Tidak akan ada pernikahan! " Protes Terumi dengan nada meninggi.

.

"Tidak ada pernikahan bagaimana maksudmu? " Tanya Daimyo

.

Terumi jengkel setengah mati. Ia bingung dengan kakeknya yang tidak berfikir dahulu sebelum berbicara, apalagi ada Kakashi juga. Terumi tidak menyangka bahwa Kakeknya akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan Kakashi karena Kakeknya sampai memaksa mereka untuk menikah.

.

.

"Ojii- _chan_ , Ojii- _chan_ tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu! Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan yang bisa kau mulai kapan saja kau mau!" Tolak Terumi.

.

.

"Lalu, Kau mau apa? Terus menerus berkencan? Umur kalian berdua sudah di pertengahan tiga puluh, apakah kalian tidak malu jika hanya berkencan-berkencan? Lebih baik kalian menikah"

.

.

Terumi tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana jalan fikiran Kakeknya. Ia sangat bingung. Kakeknya bersikap sangat seenaknya padanya, bahkan pada Kakashi. Ia merasa pemimpin negara air itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan Kakashi, entah mengapa Kakashi hanya diam membeku di sebelahnya. Hal itu membuat perasaan bersalah makin menjalar di hati Terumi. Terumi menyesal, hal ini tidak akan Terjadi jika saja Terumi tidak meminta tolong pada Kakashi agar tidak meberitahu kakeknya mengenai perjodohan mereka yang telah disepakati usai.

.

.

"Ojii- _chan,_ Kau tidak bisa mengatur Aku serta Hokage seperti ini! Seperti yang sudah ku bilang dari awal, menikah atau tidak menikahnya Aku, Akulah yang menentukannya. Begitupula dengan Hokage. Lagipula Kami berdua juga baru betemu satu kali. Selain itu, Hokage menerima mengikuti perjodohan ini bukan otomatis Ia sudah menerimaku untuk menikah dengannya! Dan Ojii- _chan_ tidak bisa mengabaikan jabatan Hokage dan Aku yang merupakan pemimpin besar desa Shinobi! Apapun keputusan Kami, sekalipun itu keputusan pribadi akan mempengaruhi seisi desa. Dan satu hal yang paling tidak mungkin bagiku dan Hokage, sekalipun kami menyetujui permintaanmu dalam waktu dekat ini, artinya salah satu diantara kami harus melepaskan jabatan Kagenya." Jelas Terumi panjang lebar penuh dengan emosi. Ia berharap Penjelasan panjangnya membuat Kakeknya mengerti dan berhenti memintanya melakukan hal-hal gila.

.

.

.

.

"Saya Setuju." Pria disebelahnya tiba-tiba membuka suara.

.

.

Kali ini Jantung Terumi seperti tersengat aliran _raiton_ dari _chidori_ pria itu. Mulutnya menganga, matanya pun terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

.

.

"Kau setuju, Hokage?" Tanya Daimyo menyakinkan.

.

.

'Ne. Saya setuju untuk menikah dengan Mizukage- _sama_." Ujar Kakashi

.

.

Perasasaan bersalah langsung terasa lebih berat di pundakya. " _Kenapa Kakashi melakukannya sampai sejauh ini..."_

.

"Terumi, Hokage sudah menyetujuinya. Seharusnya tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk menolak."

.

.

Bagaimanapun, Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kakashi jatuh ke lubang keegoisan Kakeknya lebih dalam. Akalnya memaksa Terumi untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya mengenai perjodohan mereka. Dengan begitu pasti Kakeknya akan langsung menghentikan semua perintah gilanya.

.

.

"Begini Ojii- _chan,_ sebenarnya aku dan Hokage sudah-"

.

.Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung memotong.

.

"Mizukage- _sama_ , menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

Tatapan Terumi berubah sendu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan sambil tertunduk. Ia merasa harus memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Ia dan Kakashi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan melibatkan Kakashi dengan urusuan pribadinya. Bagaimanapun dan se-sayang apapun Ia terhadap Kakeknya, Ia tidak bisa mengorbankan Kakashi.

,

.

"Hokage, maafkan aku. Seharusnya..."

.

Belum sempat menjelaskan, Kakashi segera memotong (lagi) perkataan Terumi "Mizukage- _sama_ , bersediakah Anda Menikah denganku?" Ulang Kakashi. Entah kenapa ucapannya yang ini terdengar mantap di telinga Terumi

.

.

Terumi tertunduk. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu bahwa menolak adalah hal yang sia-sia Kakeknya pasti akan memaksanya untuk menyetujui pernikahan itu. Namun jika Ia menerimanya, Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kakashi. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke Kirigakure, Konohagakure, Negara Air, Negara Api, dan diri Kakashi sendiri.

.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kakashi menyambar tangannya dan mengenggamnya erat. Terumi kaget. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu.

.

.

"Akhirnya! Hokage, Aku sangat senang sekali Kau bersedia menikahi Cucuku. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih."

.

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih, Daimyo- _sama_."

.

.

"Ehh... Ojii- _chan,_ Aku 'kan tidak bilang bahwa aku bersedia untuk menikah!"

.

.

Daimyo tidak meperdulikan perkataan cucunya .

"Baiklah, Hokage, Hari sudah semakin malam. Sebaiknya Kau mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahan besok."

.

.

"APAAA?" Terumi lagi-lagi terkejut dengan kegilaan Kakeknya. Mungkin kalau orang biasa sudah meninggal karena serangan jantung bertubi-tubi jika berada di posisisnya sekarang.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi? 'Kan kalian sudah setuju untuk menikah?"

.

"Ya ampun Ojii- _chan,_ Itu sangat mendadak! Tidak bisa, Ojii- _chan!_ Aku 'kan sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami adalah seorang Kage! Keputusan apapun menyangkut kami akan melibatkan dua desa, bahkan dua negara! Kalau kami menikah pula, salah satu diantara kami harus melepaskan jabatanya sebagai Kage! Dan Kami perlu membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut..."

.

.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Maksudku adakan saja upacara pernikahan kalian terlebih dahulu, kelanjutan masalah Kage atau apapun yang menyangkut hubungan bilateral kalian bisa dibicarakan lebih lanjut. Setelah itu barulah kalian adakan resepsi pernikahannya."

.

.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Ojii- _chan_.. Jabatan Kage juga tidak bisa seenaknya langsung dilepas begitu saja. Itu akan mempengaruhi stabilitas Desa. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan desa hanya karena urusan pribadi." Jelas Terumi

.

.

"Hei! Aku hanya menyuruh kalian melakukan upacara pernikahan besok. Dan itu bisa diadakan secara tertutup! Setelah kalian menikah besok, Aku akan berhenti mencampuri urusan kalian."

.

.

"Maaf, Daimyo- _sama_ , sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin untuk melakukan pernikahan besok..." Sela Kakashi.

.

Terumi bernafas lega. Akhirnya Kakashi membantunya untuk mencegah hal gila ini. Kakeknya pasti akan lebih mendengarkan Kakashi dibandngkan dengannya.

.

.

.

"Ke..kenapa, Hokage?" Tanya Daimyo terkejut.

.

.

"Karena besok kami berdua ada misi ke Uzu no Kuni. Hmm... Kalau Upacara pernikahannya dilakukan sekarang, Apakah memungkinkan?"

.

.

Terumi nyaris mati berdiri mendengar ucapan pria di sebelahnya yang ternyata lebih gila dari kakeknya. Apa yang membentur kepala Kakashi sehingga bisa berkata sangat melantur seperti itu.

.

.

"Bisa! Baiklah, Hokage, Silahkan persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan menyuruh tangan kananku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Upacara pernikahannya disini saja, ya? Agar aku turut menyaksikan. Hehehe.."

.

.

.

"Ojii- _chan!_ Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa!" Ujar Terumi setengah berteriak.

.

.

"Jangan berisik, Terumi! Kau mengganggu pasien lainnya! Hahaha"

.

.

"Baik, Kalau begitu, kami berdua permisi dulu. Mari, Mizukage- _sama_ kita persiapkan diri kita."

.

Kakashi menyeret Terumi ke luar kamar inap. Ia terus membawa Terumi sampai ke ujung lorong.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan nya sampai sejauh ini, Hokage. Bagaimana dengan Kiri, Konoha, dan semuanya ? Ingat, Kita berdua adalah seorang Kage!"

.

.

"Mizukage- _sama_ , mohon dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu."

.

.

"Sebelumnya Saya minta maaf karena ini Anda harus menikah dengan pria seperti Saya. Namun, saya sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan perjodohan kita pada Kakek Anda. Dan Saya hanya menepati janji saya. Tentu tadi Anda mendengar bahwa Daimyo- _sama_ bilang bahwa Beliau hanya meminta kita berdua melakukan upacara pernikahan, dan itu bisa dilakukan secara tertutup. setelah itu beliau berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Kita berdua. "

.

.

"Jadi, karena beliau menperbolehkan melakukan upacara pernikahan, bahkan tertutup, dan berjanji tidak mencampuri urusan kita berdua setelah pernikahan, Saya rasa Kita berdua bisa tetap merahasiakan pernikahan Kita. Setelah itu..."

.

.

"Anda bisa menceraikan Saya."

.

.

.

Chapter 5 – Malam baru di Kirigakure


End file.
